I Always Come Back To You
by chipwriter
Summary: Quinn has been attending Yale for the past three years and with everything changing around her, one thing has remained constant: her friendship with Santana Lopez. They've become best friends and nothing will change that, or will it? Total Quintana. First FanFic, so be gentle loves x
1. Chapter 1

\- Chapter 1-

 **Quinn's POV**

It's been a busy, but incredible three years at Yale. Since my time at McKinley High, I've been here trying to figure out my own path in life. Trying to figure out just who I was and what I wanted to represent.

Since leaving Lima, it's been difficult to adjust. I had wanted to get out of the town that had become tainted around every corner with my mistakes and everything I had been running from. Yet, somehow I still missed it at times. I don't know if I missed the town, so much as my friends I had come to love and trust like family. I still talked with them all every now and then, we try to keep in touch the best we can.

I mainly talk to Santana; we speak almost every day. I still don't know how she went from being my biggest enemy to my best friend, but I'm not going to complain.

I honestly didn't think we would ever be able to get back to a state of normalcy after our "one-time thing" on Valentine's day a year ago, but we somehow did. With that happening, it seemed we found a new, if not slightly more flirtatious, friendship that seemed to work for us. I'm glad I have someone to count on at all times, even if she is in Kentucky attending Louisville.

It had been hell this past week, but with finals now being over with, I was ready to let loose and celebrate surviving on 4 hours of sleep every night as I crammed to pass my classes. I made it through my third year at Yale with a 4.0 and now I deserved a bit of fun to commemorate such a feat.

As I lay there on my bed, checking social media and figuring out what parties would be held for the night, I hear a knock. Confused as to who it could be, because Kate would have just walked in since she's my roommate, I made my way to the door to open it. As I turned the knob and opened the door, I was greeted by the only thing that could promise to make this weekend exponentially better.

From the doorway I hear, "Miss me, Lucy Q?" accompanied by a dazzling smile.

I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face as I enveloped her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Santana! What are you doing here?!" I asked as I moved to the side of the door so she could enter my room.

"I hadn't heard from you in a few days so I assumed the only logical reason for the unanswered texts: that you got abducted and probed." Santana retorted as she threw her things on the floor and my bed, making herself at home like usual.

Oh how I missed Santana's always rational mind.

"I'm actually glad you showed up today," I said as I sat down on my bed, "since I am now free for the summer."

This earned me a devious smirk as I could see the wheels turning in her mind on how we would start off my freedom from homework, quizzes, and countless exams for 4 months.

"Well then I think we need to find a way to celebrate such an occasion."

With that being said, Santana reached down into her bag and pulled out two bottles of tequila.

"I like the way your mind works," I say with a grin, "How did you know I'd want to party this weekend? What if I had home?"

This was a bluff, I wouldn't go home and Santana knew it as she rolled my eyes at my last question.

I only earned me the famous Santana smirk and the reply of, "oh Lucy, you sweet and innocent thing, you. Whether or not you know it, whenever I show up there is always a need to party, so I wasn't worried about that one bit."

"Sweet? Definitely. Innocent? You know better than that, San" I say with a sly smirk.

Santana could only respond by raising her eyebrows, but I wasn't going to bite.

I took the tequila and I put on my desk and turned around to notice something in Santana's posture had changed.

I could tell she was trying to hide whatever it was from me, slightly turning her body away from me and trying to make herself look busy looking in her bag. I wasn't buying it, I could see right through this façade.

"San, what's wrong?"

She finally looked at me, trying to push the sadness that was beginning to ebb into her mood away until she finally gave up and spoke.

"Britt and I broke up."

Of course they broke up, it's what Santana and Brittany did. I had been there for Santana and Brittany breakup Volumes one, two, and three so I knew how to handle this situation.

She was past the first stage of breaking up: the crying stage. Now, I was all set to handle the second and messiest stage: the "cleansing of her pallet" to make it as if Britt had never been important to her.

The few glimpses she gave me into her true feelings showed me that she needed this weekend almost as much as I did.

"San, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I just couldn't do it anymore. The distance was hard in the beginning and I could just feel us drifting so I tried to visit as much as I could, but I could tell she wasn't happy."

The sadness she felt was palpable with every word she spoke.

"All I ever wanted to do was to make her happy and I couldn't even do that, so I broke things off about a month ago…" she said as she looked down, averting her eyes from my own.

This was news to me, especially since we spoke every day. I guess we were well passed the second stage of Santana's break up process.

"A month ago?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

She finally lifted her eyes to meet mine and in them I could see the guilt she felt for keeping this from me.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't your cross to bear. I created this mess and I had to put my big girl pants on and deal with it myself. To finally know that this would be the last time Britt and I would have to go through this, I had to let myself suffer through it and feel the pain."

Wow. I wasn't expecting that level of honesty from her… especially about her and Britt finally being over.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was definitely something different about Santana since I had last seen her….

 **Santana's POV**

After my embarrassing revelation about everything between me and Britt in the past few months, I got up and went to work picking out an outfit for our night out trying to physically remove myself from that conversation.

I so needed this weekend, Quinn would make the fun just that much better.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, you have no idea what you're in store for tonight." I said as a devilish grin spread across my face.

"San, what are you doing? Get out of my closet, you've spent enough time in there as it is."

"Alright Q, I see you. You think that because you're a fancy Ivy Leaguer, you have a sense of humor now, huh."

I looked over to see a smug Quinn sitting on her bed.

"Though it may be true that I spent a lot of time in the closet, I must say at least that one had better fashion choices."

And just like that, the smug look was wiped away.

"Shut up and pick out something for me to wear so we can go out."

"I knew you'd see it my way." I said as I threw an outfit for Quinn to put on.

She rolled her eyes and took off her shirt. I should be used to seeing Quinn without clothes, we changed in the same locker room for years and, for God's sake, we had mad hot lady sex.

There was something different seeing her change this time though. Her body looked more toned and was as beautiful as ever. I could feel myself staring so I tore my eyes off of her body and busied myself with fixing my own makeup. By the time I looked over again, she was finished and looked amazing in what I had picked out.

"Would you look at that; I can even make the Virgin Mary herself can look sexy for a night out."

"You're such an ass, San." She said with a chuckle.

"Q, by the time we get done tonight, you'll be thanking me for what I picked out instead of calling me an ass."

 **Quinn's POV**

She didn't think I noticed her staring as I changed but I could feel her eyes on me, I could always feel it when her attention was on me. That's why I chose to change here instead of opting for the bathroom.

There was something different in the way she had been looking at me since she walked in my door and this was the only way I could think of figuring out just what that was without sitting her down and asking about it. When I saw how difficult it was for her to peel her eyes off of my body, I got my answer. That 'something different' was that Santana was into me somehow.

This wasn't new news to me, I mean we slept together, so I knew on some level she was into me. This felt different somehow. Like now that she was free from Brittany in every sense of the word, she had nothing holding her back.

I walked over to the vanity in my bathroom and started to put on my makeup for the night, finishing up the ensemble.

"Q, I don't know why you bother putting anything on, you look fine the way you were."

I stopped mid stroke as I was putting on my mascara.

Seeing me pause, Santana continued, "you don't need any makeup anyway, you know you're probably gonna get beer spilled all over you. It always happens."

She tried to be nonchalant about it, but I knew she was scrambling to cover up what she had said.

Well that was an unexpected moment of, what I thought, was tenderness from the hardass herself.

"Yeah, but I at least wanna look hot before that happens. Can't attract anyone to spill on me if I look like I just climbed out of the hole I've been living in for the past week" I replied.

"Look at you go, Luce. Already plotting to take someone home from this party" Santana said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Rolling my eyes, I returned to finishing up my makeup.

"So how have you been in that department lately. Any fellas grabbing your eye? Or maybe my sweet lady loving brought you over to bat for my team for a while?" She said with a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

Alright, two could play at this game, Santana Lopez.

"I like to look at myself as a switch hitter, though there is a side I prefer over the other."

With that I earned an unabashed look of surprise and knew I had succeeded in piquing her interest.

"Okay, spill the beans, Fabgay. I've gotta know who these ladies are who brought the up-tight Quinn Fabray to the dark side."

"I am not up-tight!" I grumbled in response.

"Yeah, okay, and I'm not a hot piece of Latina ass" she replied with an eye roll.

I threw a towel at her as she approached the doorway with a laugh. She made her point.

"Seriously, though, how many ladies are we talking? Two, three? A swim team?" She really wasn't going to let this go.

"No, you're the only one here with an entire swim team under your belt, remember?"

"Wow, good one, Q. Maybe getting as far away from Lima as you could has done you some good. You finally know that sweet lady loving is the way to go."

My phone vibrated on my side table just as I was about to reply to her comment. I walked over to it and there were a few texts from Kate:

 _Are you coming?_

 _John's party is absolutely crazy!_

 _GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE_

"It appears we have our first destination of the night. Kate has been texting me to get to John's. Apparently, it's a huge party."

"Sounds like the perfect place to start" Santana grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

 **Quinn's POV**

As Santana and I walk up to the party, I can already tell it's insane inside. Some guy is passed out on the lawn and there were empties everywhere. We step into the madness and I search for Kate as we walk around.

"Holy shit! Who knew you nerds knew how to throw a party!" Santana shouted to me.

She had no idea how great Yale's parties were. We may study hard, but we party harder.

I finally find Kate by the beer pong table.

As she spots me, she walks over, "It's about time you guys got here! Everyone has been asking when you would be coming!"

"People have been asking for this wet noodle?" Santana jests.

"Oh shut up San, you haven't seen me party in a long time. I've become the life of all the parties I attend" I say with a smirk.

John spots us over the beer pong table and walks over, enveloping me in a big hug. "Quinn! I'm so glad you finally showed up! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

His comment earns me a suspicious smirk from Santana, at which I roll my eyes.

"This is a great party, as per usual, John! This is my friend Santana from back home in Ohio." I say, beginning introductions.

"I know, it's a great turn out! It's so great to finally meet you Santana, Quinn talks a lot about you" He says nonchalantly.

He makes it sound like I'm obsessed with Santana, great.

"All good things I hope, though I know better than to expect that" Santana sarcastically replies, pulling me from my errand thought.

I roll my eyes once again at her which emits a chuckle.

"Be careful Q, don't want your eyes to get stuck that way" She says at my instant reaction.

 **Santana's POV**

The party has been great so far. I don't exactly know how long we've been here but between Quinn and I, we're about a bottle of tequila in.

She's been stuck to my side all night, literally. She's had her arm around me since the moment we walked in. I don't know if it's the alcohol or if this is a new Quinn who actually likes human contact, but I don't mind at all.

Quinn escaped to the bathroom a few minutes ago and just as I was about to crack open the second bottle for the night, familiar hands find their way around my waist. Assuming it's Quinn, I turn around to give her some shit about my one-time lady loving not being enough when I freeze where I stand.

As I turn I come face to face with a blonde, but not the blonde I was hoping for. Somehow Brittany is here and I can't understand why.

"Sanny, can we talk?"

"Britt, what the hell are you doing here?!" Is all I can manage to reply.

By now, Quinn has returned and I see her over Britt's shoulder just as confused as I am. And if I'm not mistaken, a little pissed.

I turn to Quinn and tell her I'll be back in 15 and if I'm not to come and find me.

We walk to a quieter place outside and I turn immediately, "Okay B, spill. Why are you here? And how did you know I'd be here?"

"I still have that app on my phone where I can find your location" she replies sheepishly.

"What do you want to talk about, Britt?" I say, this time more assertive.

Britt looks down and then peeks up at me through her lashes with those eyes. Those goddamn eyes that can get me to do anything. One look into those eyes and she's gotten me to come back to her so many times. Those eyes have broken my heart into a million pieces more times than I can count and they're doing the same now.

I know what she's going to say, I can't hear this, not now, not again.

"I miss you San. You were my best friend and then you just disappeared… I don't have anyone to go to anymore. I want you back."

Even though I knew this was coming, it still shocks me to hear. I love her, but I don't want to be with her. This is the first time in my life I've ever thought that. The first time I know I'm really done with this dance we've been doing for years.

"I miss you too Britt Britt but we can't be together anymore, I stand by what I said when we broke up: we aren't meant to be together" I say as gently as I can.

With this her face falls and I swear I can feel my heart breaking all over again.

"Why?" She asks, tears forming in her eyes.

"We just can't. I'll be your friend, but that's it. Nothing more." I say.

As I said this, Quinn walks in saving me from ultimately bending to her wishes.

"Hey San – Oh Britt! I didn't know you were here!"

That lying shit, I love her for it.

"San, can you come out here? I need you."

She needs me? I can't help my mind as it wanders to what she wants me for…

I get up and turn to Britt, "I'm sorry Britt, but I've gotta go. If you need anything, just know I'm just a phone call away. I'll see you later."

Britt gets, up hugs me and leaves without a word and all of my strong defenses crumble.

Quinn rushes over and enfolds me in her arms and I won't lie, it's the only thing I want in this moment.

"What do you need San? What can I do?" She asks as she strokes my hair.

"Just stay with me for a minute, please? Just stay here with me?"

Her answer is simple but it does the most, "Always."

 **Quinn's POV**

After Santana and I sat there for about 10 minutes as she recovered from seeing Brittany for the first time in a month, we went back to the party. She just wanted to get her mind away from what had just happened and the best way was with beer pong. She was kicking the other team's ass and I have to admit, I was impressed.

I couldn't help the way I was studying her, the way she moved, the way she laughed…

I don't know what's going on with me tonight, but Santana has had my attention for most of tonight in ways someone shouldn't be thinking of their best friend.

"You haven't seen anything yet blondie" she says to me, as if she read my mind.

This makes my mind wander more than it was before, leading me to wonder if every though going through my mind is being splayed across my face. I sure hope not, things could get very weird if they are.

She looks right at me as she throws the ping pong ball and sinks the shot. Everyone erupts around us, but she keeps her eyes glued to me. It makes my stomach turn, but in a good way. I can feel my cheeks getting hot as the blush spreads across my face. The look she's giving me is one I'd be okay getting for the rest of my life.

She slowly saunters over to me and says into my ear, "you wanna go back to your apartment? I'm ready when you are."

Oh I'm ready, I am so ready. "Let's go" is my immediate response.

The plan was to party hop tonight but I can't imagine going anywhere else than back to my apartment with this beautiful woman.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Chapter 3 -

 **Quinn's POV**

We say our goodbyes to Kate, John and everyone else at the party. They don't want us to leave but they let us go anyway.

We walk back to my apartment in about 30 minutes, which should have only been a 15 minute walk but we were walking much slower than usual due to our inebriation and the fact that we can't stop laughing the whole way home.

We get back to my room and the whole mood between us shifts from playful to what I can only describe as expectancy. For what, I'm not sure. I turn to look at San, who looks like she's going to maul me at any second, and get my answer.

Being the coy person that I am, I duck into the bathroom to collect myself. Am I really going to do this?

She just got out of a relationship with Britt and she's my best friend.

This could change everything.

Finally having talked myself out of sex with Santana, taken my makeup off and brushed my teeth, I exit the bathroom into my bedroom. Expecting her to be sitting there in what she went to the party in, instead I'm greeted by her in one of my big shirts and shorts. Thank you Jesus.

"Didn't you bring your own clothes?" I joke.

"I did but I like yours better."

I stood there after I gathered my clothes for bed, not knowing whether to duck out again or change here. The vibe is different in the room than when I changed earlier today, or should I say yesterday seeing as how it was 2:30 in the morning.

"You know, you can change in front of me. It's nothing I haven't seen before" she says as if reading my mind again.

She's right, I must just be overthinking things. I strip out of my clothes and into something more comfortable.

"Thank you for tonight, Q. Especially after Britt got there" she says quietly to me, almost embarrassed.

"What was that all about anyway?" I ask, trying to feign indifference when really I was dying to know. She wouldn't talk about it at the party, even the whole time we were standing there hugging.

"She wanted to get back together. Said she missed me. I told her we can never be together like that anymore. I love her, but in a different way now. I don't want to be with her anymore" shrugging, trying to brush it off even though I knew it was difficult for her.

Well that's a surprise. Britt has always been Santana's weak spot, so I just expected her to crumble to her wants.

Maybe she really was over her.

"I'm sorry she showed up tonight though, San. It probably wasn't what you wanted."

"It wasn't what I wanted, but I think it's what I needed."

I wasn't expecting her to say that and I can't help but feel my heart fall a bit at hearing it.

"Now I know for sure that I don't want to be with her and that's so incredibly great. It's just a weight off my shoulders to not be under her thumb anymore. Now I can do what I want" she said, looking at me intently.

What was she trying to convey with the look she was giving me? That she wanted me?

Not knowing how to respond to that, I changed the subject back to a place more familiar and safe.

"You tired, San? Or do you want to watch a movie before we go to bed?"

"No, that sounds great. But it better not be one of those stupid sappy movies you seem to love so much" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I'm not watching a scary movie even though I know how much that strange brain of yours loves them."

And just like that we're back to our normal easiness, thank God.

"So, what are we going to watch then?" She said with an exasperated sigh, "I'll let you pick it out, but it better not suck."

I went over to my TV and popped in a movie that I know Santana will love, even if she complains about it in the beginning. She always does this, complains about the movies I pick and by the end of it I can tell she loves it as much as I do.

After I got the movie all set up, I walked back over to my bed and climbed in next to Santana and she immediately moved over to cuddle. She rested her head on my shoulder and draped her hand across my waist and intertwined our legs.

Sensing my shock, she said, "I just need to be cuddled tonight Q. I know you're not all touchy feely but you'll get over it."

With a little chuckle, I wrapped my arm around her showing her I was okay with this and she relaxed at my touch.

As the movie started to play, she saw what it was called and surprisingly didn't complain.

She moved her hand underneath my and started to trace little circles on my stomach with her fingers. This was new, we barely ever cuddled, let alone her touching my bare skin. My heart rate increased and I knew she could hear it because her ear was placed just above my heart.

Her touch left a trail of fire in its wake wherever it moved. She kept tracing patterns on my skin, slowly moving higher and higher until she was touching the skin right under the curve of my breast, causing my breath to hitch.

She must have heard the slight change in my breathing because stopped her ministrations and lifted her head to look me in the eyes. In the glow if the light of the TV, I could see her eyes and the apprehension and want they held.

Her face was just mere inches from my own, as if asking for permission for this to go any further.

The only response I could formulate was to close the distance and meet her lips with my own.

 **Santana's POV**

I was not expecting her to say yes.

I was expecting in typical Quinn fashion to explain why we shouldn't but instead I got my favorite surprise: her wanting me back.

Her hands came up and tangled into my hair as she deepened our kiss. I traced my tongue against her bottom lip, asking for permission which she so eagerly granted. I eagerly moved my body into a position where I was straddling her hips.

I trailed kisses down her neck, earning moans from her as I went. I felt her hands go to the hem of my shirt and pull it up as I lifted my arms for her to lift it clear of my body. I had taken my bra off when I changed so I was already naked from the waist up.

Her breath hitched as she looked at me with a desire in her eyes I'd never seen before. She reached up to palm each of my breasts, my body becoming a livewire just at her touch.

"Looks to me like we're on uneven grounds here" I said with my best Lopez smile.

Quinn giggled as she pulled her shirt off and I don't know if I have ever seen anything so beautiful before. Before I could stop it "you're so beautiful" slipped from my lips. Quinn's shy smile returned to her lips before we continued our kisses from before.

I stood up as she moved towards the center of the bed, removing her shorts and underwear in one movement. I remove mine as well before I crawl onto the bed, trailing kisses as I make my way up her body.

"Are you sure you want this?" I ask as I reach her mouth, I have to be sure. I don't want her to regret this in the morning.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

This is all the permission I need as I begin to trail kisses down her neck, pausing to pay special attention to her breasts before continuing down her body to where Quinn wanted me most.

I began placing open mouthed kisses on the inside of her thighs, teasing her when Quinn moaned, "Please San."

When She asks in that breathy voice, I can't deny her. I lick the entire length of her slight, moaning when I noticed how wet she is, knowing I'm the reason. I begin to trace slow circles on her clit before sucking it into my mouth.

"Ooh fuck. Inside, San, I need you inside of me."

I circle my finger around her entrance, teasing her a bit more before I plunge in, adding another finger. I continue my assault on her clit with my mouth as I begin pumping my fingers in and out of her, adding another digit. She lets out another moan and I can swear to you, that sound will forever be etched in my memory as my favorite sound on this earth.

I could feel she was close so I added some more pressure on her clit with my tongue and with that I could feel her fall around me.

I slowed my movements as I helped her ride out her orgasm, kissing my way back up her body.

I kissed her soft, plump lips and she let out a sigh as she tasted herself on my lips.

"So, was it good for you?" I asked jokingly.

All she could manage to get out was, "mmmmmm."

"Good, that's what I like to hear" I said with a chuckle as I roll off of her, onto my side.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted that." She said to me as she traced small circles on my abdomen.

Well, this is definitely a surprise. I was not expecting her to say that, that's for sure.

"Hmm well, I'm glad that I could live up to the fantasies I'm sure you've had" I say with a wink.

"Oh San, you have no idea how many I've had of you. In the shower, in my bed… the list goes on."

"Well, we better get working on fulfilling more of those fantasies. I'm never one to disappoint" I say as I bring her in for another round of kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello you wonderful people, these next couple of chapters are a bit short but necessary. More to come in the future. Enjoy! x**

* * *

-Chapter 4-

 **Quinn's POV**

After our night of passion literally everywhere in my apartment (Kate's not going to be happy about the sex in the kitchen but what she doesn't know won't hurt her) we finally passed out for the night. I woke up as to the sun peeking through the shades of the windows, finding myself wrapped around the beautiful Latina in my bed. Remembering the events from the night before, technically from a few hours ago since I've only been asleep for three hours, I could feel the utter bliss enter my mood again.

I couldn't help the thoughts that began to enter my mind, though. I knew I'd wanted this to happen for a while and I was more than happy with the events that transpired last night, but how would Santana feel about this? Was this a drunken mistake? A way for her to get someone under her in an effort to get over Brittany?

Does she regret this?

It would break my heart if she did… I don't know how we'd be able to go back to normal after that.

"Stop" I hear, interrupting my thoughts.

I didn't even know she was awake, I was too absorbed in my own anxiety. I look up at her face and her eyes are still closed.

"Stop what?" I ask, I'm lying completely still.

"Stop worrying" she replies matter-of-factly.

"How do you know I'm worrying about anything. You aren't even looking at me."

"I know you, Q. I can just feel you worrying."

She does know me, better than anyone else.

"And to answer the question you won't ask me: no, I don't regret what happened. Not even a little" She says, easing my thoughts slightly.

Moving to prop my head on my elbow so I can see her face better, "You don't?"

Santana looks into my eyes with hurt behind them, "Of course I don't, I can't believe you'd even think that I could. You're my favorite person and I could never regret being with you the way we were last night."

With her words, I can't help the smiles that spreads across my face. She wanted me as much as I wanted her and there's nothing that can change that.

"Do you regret it?" I hear her ask in the smallest voice.

I don't know how to put it into words how much I don't regret it so I do the only thing I can think of to show her what I can't say: I bring our faces together in a passionate kiss.

I think I surprised her with my kiss as it takes her a moment to reciprocate it. The kiss quickly escalates and my hands are fisting her hair as she pulls me flush against her with her hands my waist.

I begin to kiss her neck, trailing down to her breasts, worshipping them with my lips and tongue the way they should be. My hands begin to wander down her body until I find the hot velvet of her core, feeling how ready she is for me already.

Stroking her clit, I ask, "Does this answer your question?" as I plunge my fingers into her.

"Fuck, yes. Q, yes, it answers any questions I have."

Smiling against her clavicle I begin to slowly stroke in and out of her, building the pressure inside of her. I bring my lips back up to her mouth and cover her moans as they escape her.

Her walls begin to tighten as I quicken my pace and curl my fingers, hitting her most sensitive spot. I know she's close. Just as she's about to reach her climax, Kate bursts in my door.

"Quinn! You missed– Holy shit! Sorry!" She yells as she takes in the sight of me inside of Santana up to my knuckles. She quickly leaves and all Santana can do is laugh.

"Well, your roommate sure got a show." She manages to get out between laughs and breaths.

In my attempt to shut her up, I continue my assault as I try to bring her back to the brink of bliss. It does the trick as her laughs are replaced by breathy moans as she comes around my fingers moments later.

Gasping as I help her ride out her orgasm with my slow strokes she manages to say, "Jesus Quinnie, who knew you had it in you… well, in me, but you know what I mean."

"You sure are a chatty Kathy this morning, aren't you" I say as I nuzzle her neck.

"What can I say, you blew my mind" She says as she places a kiss on my cheek.

"Mmmm, you weren't too bad yourself" I say with a smirk.

"I'm so glad I decided to come bug you this weekend. It's definitely been to my benefit to come uninvited."

"Oh you came, babe, but it definitely wasn't uninvited" I say with a wink.

"Wanky" She says as she pulls me in for a kiss.

I find myself becoming gloomy just at the thought of her having to leave tonight.

"Will you stay for a while longer?" I ask sheepishly.

"Always."


	5. Chapter 5

\- Chapter 5 -

 **Quinn's POV**

We stayed in bed for the remainder of the day, leaving only to answer the door for some Chinese food that we had delivered. As the day wore on I knew I needed to actually talk to Kate and get the awkwardness out of the way. So, after San and I ate, I made my way out into the living room where Kate was watching TV.

"Hey Kate, whatcha watching?" I asked as I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hey, nothing too riveting, just Keeping Up with the Kardashians" she replied.

Awkward silence fell between us as I searched for the way to begin this conversation neither of us wanted to have. To my surprise, Kate spoke before I did.

"Quinn, I am so sorry I walked in on you like that this morning. I didn't think that is what I'd walk in on, especially since I just thought Santana was your friend." she said, looking down at her hands in embarrassment.

I let out a small chuckle, "I don't know why you're so embarrassed. It's me that you saw naked as the day I was born between the legs of my best friend. It's really okay, Kate. Don't worry about it."

My joke lightens the tension between us and I can visibly see Kate relax.

"Okay, then I have a question about all of this" She says.

"I figured you would," I say with a laugh, "Alright, shoot."

"If Santana is your 'best friend'," she places and emphasis on best friends by adding air quotes, "then why were you fucking like there's no tomorrow? I mean we're close but, no offense Q, I'd never have sex with you."

Her bluntness makes me laugh, I can always count on Kate to tell it how it is.

"Well, San and I have slept together before about a year ago…"

"Well this is news to me! You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" She gasps.

"You have no idea, Kate. But I'm not really sure what's going on between Santana and I and, for once, I'm okay not knowing. I'm alright with seeing where things go without having to question everything around every turn."

"Wow, would you look at you, Q, growing up and shit" Kate laughs.

"Oh shut up" I say as I playfully smack her.

With everything being okay between us, I get up from the couch and head to my bedroom to see what Santana's up to. When I walk in, she's napping in my bed and I'm not sure if I've ever seen her so peaceful. The feisty Latina looks so much younger and more innocent when she sleeps.

This is a very large contrast to when she's awake because she's far from innocent, the events of last night and earlier today proving that. She starts stirring from her sleep and I see sleepy brown eyes looking back at me.

"Hey" she says, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Hey sleepy. Have a nice nap?" I ask.

"I probably would have slept longer but I got this feeling I was being watched" she says as she beckons for me to come join her on my bed. I walk over as she pulls me into her, becoming the big spoon.

In this moment I feel completely content and happy.

Breaking the comfortable silence San asks, "what are you thinking about?"

"Just how content I am being here with you like this" I say as I trace small circles with my thumb on her arm.

"Mmmm, me too, Q. It's been a while since I've been this happy."

With her reply, I feel the butterflies in my stomach. It's not often I see the sensitive side of Santana and I'm taking in every moment I can get.

I roll over in bed so we're face to face and I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss her fingers. She closes her eyes with a look of utter peace washing over her face.

"When do you have to go back to Kentucky?" I finally ask the question I've been dreading to know the answer to.

"Well, technically I'll be going back home to Lima for a bit since the semester has ended and with that so has my job. I'll probably have to go back home either tomorrow night or the next morning. My schedule is pretty flexible."

"Oh" was all I could manage to say. I'm more disappointed than I should be about her leaving.

"Hey, look at me" she says as she reaches out to touch my cheek, "I'm just going home now because I have to move all of my stuff home from Louisville. I can come back whenever you want me to."

I kiss her because I don't know what else to say. I'm sad she has to go, but also glad that she can come back.

"You still have me to yourself for an entire day and a half to do with as you please" She says as she pulls away for a moment to give me a reassuring smile.

I'll take what I can get, I think to myself as I climb atop of her.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Chapter 6 -

 **Santana's POV**

After spending an entire day in bed kissing and touching on one another, Quinn and I wake up the next morning and decide to go and interact with the outside world before I have to board my flight. We went out for breakfast at a little shop down the street from her apartment. It was a quaint bakery and it was a perfect spot to go to spend more time with Quinn before I left for Lima.

I've known since I met Quinn that I had feelings for her but I never expected to get the opportunity to act on them. I also never expected to feel so much for her so quickly. After just a weekend spent with her, I already wanted to spend as much time as I could with her whether we were having sex or just simply watching a movie.

Damn, I was already becoming a sap.

"Hello, earth to Santana" Quinn said, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Where did you go just then?" she asked.

"Just thinking about this past weekend" I said.

"Oh yeah? What are your opinions on it?"

"Just thinking that it's incredible, I never thought I'd have a shot at being with you like this" I say, holding up our entwined hands to signify what I meant.

She leans in a kisses me sweetly, "I know just what you mean, but I'm so glad we have been."

After we have our breakfast, we go for a walk in the park since it's such a beautiful day out. We talk about anything that comes to mind, no filters as always. But this feels different than our usual banter, not because we're walking hand in hand but because there's an electricity flowing between us that wasn't there before. I've never felt this before… not even with Brittany. I mean, sure, I loved her but there was never this heat between her and I like there is when I touch or even just look at Quinn.

Eventually we find our way back to her apartment and I have about an hour before I'm supposed to be at the airport to catch my flight home. We decide to just sit and relax, watching some Netflix to kill time.

"San, honestly this past weekend has been better than I could have imagined it and I can't thank you enough." Quinn says, catching me off guard with her tenderness.

"Hey, no need to thank me for my hot lady loving. I'm more than happy to oblige" I say with a wink.

With that last comment, I look down at my phone and notice that it's time for me to go to the airport. Quinn insists on coming with me but I tell her it wouldn't make sense because then she'd just have to pay for a cab back to her place from the airport and waste money.

My cab arrives and a somber Quinn walks me down to it to say goodbye.

"It was so nice to have you here. I'll miss you" and she looks at me with those sad Hazel eyes and I find myself melting all over again.

I hug her tight and give her a reassuring peck on her lips, "I'm only ever a call away, Q. I'll be able to visit in the next couple weeks if you want."

This does the trick as she brightens up just a bit, "I'd love that, San."

I get into the cab and watch her disappear in the rearview mirror.

What the hell just happened this past weekend. I can't wrap my mind around it.

I mean, I've fantasized what it would be like to be with THE Quinn Fabray for as long as I could remember and it actually happened again. This time it was more than an experiment, and now I'm feeling all sappy about it.

I need to slow my roll here with the feelings I have for Quinn. I mean, for Christ's sake, we just slept together less than 5 hours ago.

Also, I don't even know if she wants this to progress at all.

Damn, we should have talked about this before I left. Now I'm going to have to wait 2 excruciating weeks to figure out if we're returning to the friendship we had before or if we're going for more. I don't want to get my hopes up for more, but deep down I already know I have.

 **Quinn's POV**

As Santana rode away in that cab, I swear it felt like a bit of me went with her.

We had only just slept together this weekend but it felt like we had been together since the night of the Valentine's wedding that never was. From that day I had told myself what I was feeling for Santana was just lust because she was the best sex I've ever had.

After this weekend and especially today, I know that's not the case. My Feelings for Santana are much deeper than that.

The only question I had was if Santana felt the same way or if this was just another "one-time thing."

 **Santana's POV**

I arrived in Lima late that night and I took another cab to my parents' house. The whole time on the flight, I couldn't tear my mind away from Quinn. The way her eyes brightened up when she talked about something she was passionate about. The way she sounded as I kissed her all over. The way she sounded when I made her…

I stopped my thoughts there, I can't keep riding that train to its station, especially in the back of a cab on the way to my parents'. I feel my cheeks flush just from thinking about her. The things this girl does to me…

After I arrived home, I didn't bother to unpack. I was beat so I just went straight to bed.

The next few days went by uneventfully until I was supposed to go to my place in Louisville to pack everything up and bring them home.

I was not looking forward to a summer in podunk Lima but my mother had a job lined up for the summer that would pay well so I couldn't complain too much. That and my parents were happy they'd get to see me more, since I hadn't come home very much during the semester.

I hadn't talked to Quinn very much since I had seen her last. Neither of us knew exactly what to say because we didn't know where we stood with each other and didn't want to cross any lines.

I had told her when I was supposed to go to Louisville a few days ago, she wanted to make sure I'd get there safely so I promised I'd tell her when I left and when I got there. Even though things were a bit awkward between us, she still was my best friend.

I had been on the road for four hours, it wasn't too long of a drive to my old place, but I decided I wanted to take a break and get something to eat. I found a park and decided to eat there. It reminded me of the day Quinn and I spent walking around a park by her apartment.

After polishing off my lunch, I got back on the road to finish my journey. I told my parents I wanted this to only be a two day moving event so I had left early that morning. I'm not a morning person by any means, but I did want this done and over with.

I pulled into my apartment parking lot, remembering that my roommate Jackie told me that she'd be out of town while I was here so I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her. I walked up the familiar path to the stairwell and climbed to the third floor. The door to my apartment was unlocked, which it shouldn't have been because no one was supposed to be there…

I knew something was off but I walked in anyway. If someone was in my apartment, I was going to make them regret the hell out of it. I walked in, seeing no one in the living room so I continued down the hall way to my room when I heard someone shuffle behind the door. I braced myself, ready to kick the shit out of whoever was in there, and flung my door open.

I was expecting a guy in black clothing, ransacking my room, but instead I was greeted by two beautiful hazel eyes. Though they were a bit surprised and frightened because I was poised to kick some ass.

I let my hands drop as I enfolded the beautiful blonde into my arms for a hug. Gosh I had missed her so much, and I didn't realize how much until now.

"What the hell are you doing here, Q?! This is a surprise!"


	7. Chapter 7

\- Chapter 7 -

 **Quinn's POV**

She walked into her room looking like she was about to go Rambo on someone's ass but that quickly changed the moment she realized it was me. It felt so good to be in her arms again. It hadn't been very long but I missed Santana so much since she left.

When she left to go to the airport, I moped around the apartment for a couple days because I didn't know when I'd hear from her or see her again. Kate finally told me to just go and see her because she couldn't take me walking around looking like a kicked puppy anymore.

"What the hell are you doing here, Q?! This is a surprise!"

"Oh I just figured I'd return the favor by surprising you. Also, packing is much better with wine" I said, pulling out a couple of bottles of wine from my bag.

"Well, I can't say no to that offer. The cork screw is in the top drawer in the kitchen by the sink" Santana said with her signature smile, motioning me to go get it.

As I was searching for the cork screw in the kitchen, I heard her yell from the living room, "Since we're going to be getting wine drunk, we definitely have to have everything packed up tonight because the last thing I want to do is load up a truck & trailer hungover."

Hearing her wander into the kitchen I reply, "Well, I brought the wine as a parting gift. I didn't know you'd be getting me drunk so you could take advantage of me."

Oh my gosh. What am I doing? Did I really just flirt with her? We haven't even discussed what's going on between us. I hope I didn't cross a line.

"Oh, blondie, I don't need alcohol to do that."

Is she flirting back or was that her just being my friend?

"I'm shocked you think I'm that kind of lady" I reply before I can stop myself.

Any nervousness I am feeling is wiped away as Santana throws her head back to laugh. Even through all of the uncertainty of what was happening between us, our friendship was still intact. With that knowledge, a wave of contentment washed over me and calmed my nerves. The wine didn't hurt anything either.

The rest of the day passed easily, we packed up all of her things into boxes and loaded the large items into the trailer. It went relatively quickly because there were two of us instead of the initially planned one.

Thankfully the couch and the TV were Santana's roommate so when we were done we could relax and continue our wine. We left out San's blankets so she could have a makeshift bed for the night to sleep on. We hadn't talked about our sleeping arrangements but I didn't want to push it and assume things would go back to normal and I'd just sleep in her room with her.

I was sitting on the couch pouring the last bit of the first bottle into my glass while Santana went and got the second bottle.

"So what's going on with work? Like how are you here right now on such short notice?" She said as she walked back into the living room.

"Well, you know I work for the library and since the semester ended and the summer semester doesn't begin for another 3 weeks, I get a bit of a vacation."

"Oh, really? You don't have to be there for like inventory or something with the books?"

"San, are you trying to get rid of me?" I say with a laugh.

"No, Quinn, I'm so glad you're here actually. I've missed you." She answers sincerely.

I was not expecting that from my joke, but it warms something deep down in me. The way Santana is looking at me is making my stomach clench in the most delicious way. I could see in her eyes desire, need, and something else… something I had only seen that night she came to Yale to visit me.

"San…" was all I could manage to say as I looked at her while she stood across the room, leaning against the wall.

I may have told Kate I could live without knowing what was going on between us, but I had to know. It's been driving me crazy. I don't know how to act or move forward from where we are. I do know I have feelings for her and I'm hoping she wants me for more than just sex.

Santana walked towards me from her position across the room with lustful eyes as she leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss. With the joining of our lips, my mind went blank and all I could think about was this beautiful woman in my arms needing me as much as I need her in this moment.

She traced her tongue along my bottom lip, knowing just what she wanted, I opened my mouth to give her access. Our tongues fought for dominance as the kisses became more heated. We moved towards her bedroom, trailing clothing behind us as we went. When we got to her room, the only things I had left on me was my bra and matching black thong. At the sight of this, Santana moved her hands to my ass and let out a moan.

We laid down on her makeshift bed with me straddling her hips, not breaking contact, fearing that if we did reality would swoop in.

Pretending that reality didn't exist, didn't make it go away though. I pulled away, air becoming a necessity again. I rested my forehead on hers and closed my eyes.

"What are we doing, San?" I couldn't help myself from asking. I needed to know.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked as she ground her core into mine, eliciting an involuntary moan from me.

"You know what I mean. What's going on with us? What is this?" I say as I lean back and motion between us.

"I don't know, Q." she says as she rests her hands on my thighs, lightly running her fingers up and down them, "I know that I like you, and I like spending time with you. I know you're not out completely yet so I've been trying to figure out where to go from here. It's your choice, but either way I'm all in."

I stop the motion of her hands on my thighs and bring one hand to my lips to kiss each one of her knuckles.

A sweet smile begins to spread over her face. "So I'm taking it that you're leaning towards this not being a "one-time thing" anymore?" she says, adding a wink at the end.

"Hmmm, I'm thinking by the end of tonight, "one-time" won't ever be in my vocabulary again" I say, quieting any words either of us may feel the need to say as I return to our kissing.

 **Santana's POV**

No longer a one-time thing? I'm dating Quinn fucking Fabray? 16-year-old Santana is absolutely freaking out right now. I never thought I'd have this chance and here I am with this beautiful woman straddling me with nothing but a black, lacy thong on.

Smiling into our kisses, I let Quinn top me for once. She takes off my bra, cupping my breasts while rubbing my hardening nipples with the pads of her thumbs. I reach behind and squeeze her tight ass, eliciting a moan from the beauty hovering above me.

"I hope you aren't fond of your underwear because if they don't come off willingly in the next 5 seconds, I'm going to tear them off" I say in hopes to remove one more barrier between us.

She quickly removes the offending clothing item and resumes her position.

"Is this more to your liking?" She asks in a low, husky voice as she brushes her lips against mine.

The feeling of her bare skin against mine leaves me speechless, the only affirmation I can give her is a low moan as she kisses her way down my neck.

She reaches my breasts and replaces one of her hands with her mouth as she sucks my hardened nipple into her mouth, running circles around it with her tongue. Once she feels as though she's given that breast enough attention, she moves to the other side, kissing her way across the valley between my breasts.

Quinn allows her hands to wander across my stomach, descending towards the apex of my thighs. I can feel the anticipation building as she traces tantalizingly slow circles just above the hood of my most sensitive area. Finally, she dips her hands further south, rubbing my clit with her fingers.

"Please, Quinn." I don't even care that I'm begging, I need her now.

"Please what, San? What do you need from me?" She teases.

"You. I need you. Inside. Please"

Upon my final request, she plunges deep inside of me pausing to allow me to adjust to the suddenness of her action as I gasp. She then captures my mouth with her own as she begins to pump in and out of me.

Needing to touch her, I reach southward and begin teasing her clit before entering her, earning me a pleased moan from the beautiful blonde above me.

We both adapt to the same rhythm, both getting closer with every thrust, every curl of our fingers. I rub the heel of my hand against her clit, causing her to climax. Hearing her moans and the rare slip of a curse word from her lips, I follow quickly afterwards.

After the ripples of pleasure begin to ease, Quinn moves to my side. I turn over to look at her and can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"What?" she inquires.

"I just can't believe I get to have you all to myself, that I'm dating the most beautiful woman in the world. I never thought I'd get a shot." I say as I lean in to give her a tender kiss.

"I don't know, I think I'm the lucky one here." She replies.

Giving her a questioning look, I prompt her to continue.

"It's just, even in high school I thought you were the most amazing girl I'd ever seen. Yeah you were bitchy 90% of the time, but I knew it was a front. I mean, hell, I perfected that front, but I always had a thing for you." She said, catching me off guard with her reply.

I reach out and grab her hand, bringing it to my lips as we stare into each other's eyes.

"Do you remember the first time you realized you had feelings for me?" I ask.

She looks away, suddenly becoming shy at my question.

To make her feel more at ease, I begin to tell her about the first time I knew I liked Quinn as more than just a friend.

***** Flashback*****

It's the second month of my sophomore year at this hell hole and honestly I'm already looking forward to the day I can walk out of here and never look back.

Sure, I'm on the cheerleading team and the most popular girl on my class, but that doesn't mean I enjoy being here with all of these idiots. I do what I need to in order to stay at the top of the social food chain, but honestly it gets exhausting. I'm such a bitch all the time because if I weren't people would think they could approach me, increasing my misery exponentially.

I have my best friend Brittany and that's honestly how I prefer it. I don't have a boyfriend because they've never really suited me. Sure, I have sex with whichever guys I want to, but that doesn't mean I want to spend all of my time with them.

"Hey Sanny, we still on for tonight? I'm in desperate need of some sweet lady kisses." Britt says to me as she walks up to my locker.

Britt and I have a special kind of friendship. We hook up sometimes when we have nothing else going on in our lives. I know I'm not gay or anything like that, Britt is just someone I do when I'm bored. It's innocent… well, as innocent as sex can be.

"Britt, how many times to I have to tell you to keep it down when you talk about things like that. I don't want anyone to think I'm gay or anything. This is our secret, remember?" I hiss at her, hoping no one heard that.

As she's about to apologize for forgetting, again, she stops and looks towards the end of the hall with her mouth agape.

"Careful B, if you don't close that you're going to catch flies." I joke as I turn to see what she's looking at.

She snaps out of her trance and says something back to me but I can't hear anything of what she's saying. I'm completely and utterly mesmerized by a blonde I've never seen before. She must be new; I would have remembered seeing her.

She was absolutely stunning in her light blue sundress with her hair falling in soft waves just past her shoulders. As she was walking by, she looked at me with the most beautiful, piercing hazel eyes I've ever seen. With just one look, my heart was beating like Coach had just made us run 3 suicides and my mouth suddenly went dry.

"Sanny. San. Santana!" Britt shouted, brining me out of my trance.

"What?" I answered back, suddenly annoyed at her presence.

"You looked like you were going to devour her if I didn't get your attention." She giggled back.

"Shut up Britt, I was just staring her down so New Girl knew who not to mess with." I said, trying to save face.

In all honesty, she had me all kinds of confused. What I had going on with Britt was nothing, just something I got out of my system when I felt the urge come around. But New Girl had me feeling things I never have felt before. There was a slow burning deep in my stomach that had never been there before.

I'm not gay, I can't be. It's an abomination, as my abuela would say. I mean, hadn't I proven how straight I was with all of the sex I'd had with guys?

This girl was already turning my life upside down with one glance. I'd make sure to make her life as hard as it could be.

***** End flashback*****

"I remember that day" Quinn said after I had finished retelling the memory I knew all too well.

"I walked in and everyone's head turned. I felt so incredibly powerful within the first 10 minutes of me being there. I remember seeing you though, thinking to myself that you were either going to be someone I needed to stay close to or steer clear of altogether" She recounted.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to stay close" I said with a smirk.

 **Quinn's POV**

I never knew Santana had such strong feelings for me even back in high school. Honestly, it all made sense now why we were at each other's throats all the time, trying to prove to one another and ourselves that the feelings weren't there.

"Remember that night we all had to stay in a hotel room in Chicago for that cheer competition and everyone kept getting mad at us for staying up so late and talking the whole time?" I said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled upon us.

"Of course I do. We snuck out and found the roof access and sat there and talked until the sun rose. Sue was pissed when she found out, I thought she was going to hang us off of the side of the building by our ponytails to make an example of us" she said with a chuckle.

"Well, when the sun came up and it caught your eyes as you laughed at one of my stupid jokes, I knew I had feelings that were more than just friendly feelings for you. That night, I fell for you but instead of telling you when you were outed, I buried them out of fear." I admitted to her finally.

"To think of all of that time we wasted being angry at each other because we couldn't deal with our feelings" She said sadly.

"It is a shame, I could've been more than okay being here like this with you" I said, snuggling closer to her.

"Come back to Lima with me" she suddenly said, rather than asked, "I know you don't have to work, and I'm not saying you have to stay for long, but I just want to spend more time with you. Without having anything to do other than just be with you."

"Okay" I said.

"I know, you probably don't want to. And I get it, coming home to my parents as what we are now may be– wait what?" pausing from her rambling.

"I said okay. I want to spend more time with you too and I'm not worried about seeing your parents, I love them. Sure it'll be different since we're involved now, but there's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you" I said trying to ease her worries.

All she could do was smile as she brought me in for a kiss.

I guess I was going home to Lima.

To meet Santana's parents.

Whose daughter I was now sleeping with.

I wish my inner feelings matched my outer façade of calmness.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Chapter 8 -

 **Quinn's POV**

I woke up the next morning around 8, Santana said she wanted to get home before noon so she could be done unpacking by the end of the day. Luckily, I'm a morning person so I had no problem getting up that early. Santana, on the other hand, is not a morning person.

Even though it was her idea to get up early, I was the one who ended up having the task of waking her up. I tried nudging her, lightly shaking her, touching her face to wake her up and still no luck.

I had to resort to something a little more creative.

San was laying on her back, so I began to trail kisses down her already naked body from the night before, earning me sleepy moans from her. I continued my trail south until I was hovering above her center. Even asleep, my kissing had made her incredibly wet. The sight of this made me groan, increasing my need to have my mouth on her.

I kissed her clit and this finally did the trick of waking her up. She gasped as she took in my position between her legs and the tiredness in her eyes was quickly replaced with a dark look of desire.

Taking one, slow swipe she threw her head back as she moaned at the surprise pleasure I was waking her up with.

"Jesus fuck" she breathed out.

Seeing what I was doing to her made me continue my actions with more fervor than I had begun with.

I continued to look at her face twisting in pleasure as I sucked her clit into my mouth and began to flick at her bundle of nerves with my tongue. I continued this for a few minutes, building her pleasure until I knew exactly where she needed me.

I slid my tongue down her slit until I found her opening and dipped my tongue shallowly into her, earning me a new chain of moaning.

"Fuck, Q. Don't stop. Right there. Yes!" She managed to say between gasps.

I continued to fill her with my tongue, going a bit deeper, until I could feel her walls begin to clamp around me as she found her release.

As she tried to slow her breathing, I kissed my way up until I reached her mouth with what I'm sure was a triumphant smile plastered on my face.

Santana finally looked at me as I propped my chin on my hands that were laying on her chest and a huge smile began to spread across her face.

"That is officially my new favorite way to be woken up early." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I couldn't help but laugh at this, I knew she wouldn't have a problem with my tactics to wake her up.

"It was the only way I could get you to wake up! I tried everything from light kisses to actually shaking you" I said.

"No, seriously Q, that was amazing. Just… wow." She replied, earnestly now.

"Have I rendered the great Santana Lopez essentially speechless?" I say, feigning surprise.

"Shut up, blondie. Don't let it go to your head" she says with a chuckle.

I roll off of her finally and lay beside her as she gets up to get ready, slapping my ass as she peels off the covers from her body.

"Come on Fabgay, time to get ready to get on the road and head home." She throws over her shoulder as she walks to the bathroom.

Home. Lima.

Santana's parents. Santana's mother, who is friends with my mother.

Whom doesn't know I'm into girls.

The slow panic begins to set in as I hear Santana turn on the shower. I'm supposed to meet her parents today and I have no idea how to do this without telling my mother. I'm not ready for her to know, am I?

Before I can decide what to do, I hear the shower turn off and I realize I'm still in the same spot I was when Santana left so I quickly get up and throw on some clothes. When she enters her room, I head to the bathroom and finish getting ready.

The rest of the morning passes quietly as we finish packing the rest of Santana's things and load them into the trailer.

We lock up and as Santana turns her keys into the office, I settle in for the ride back to Lima with the anxiety of telling Santana's parents we're together looming over me.

 **Santana's POV**

Quinn has been quiet for the past few hours… well since I got in the shower, really, and that was 4 hours ago.

Now, we're in the truck on the way back to Lima and she's barely said a word in the half hour we've been on the road. She's been looking out the window this whole time, lost in thought. About what? I don't know, but I'm about to dig it out of her.

"Alright blondie, what's eating at you" I say, finally breaking the silence between us, making her jump.

The eyes that were finally torn away from the window were filled with apprehension and something else… fear? What was she scared of? Me?

"Hey, what's wrong Q?" I say, softening my voice a bit.

The last thing I want is for her to be scared to talk to me about anything or to be actually scared of me for some reason.

She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated what she wanted to say.

I waited, allowing her time to find the words.

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell your parents we're dating" she blurted out.

"Is this what you've been freaking out about all day?"

She sheepishly nodded her head as her response.

"Why were you scared to tell me this? You know I wouldn't push you into something you weren't ready for" I say as I reach over to take her hand in mine.

"I didn't want you to think I was trying to hide this. I'm not ashamed to be with you and I never want you to think that I am. I'm just not ready to tell my mom that I like women."

"Why would you think you'd have to tell your mom? I mean, we're going to be at my house, not hers" I say, trying to make sense of this.

"Well, I'm scared that if we tell your mom we're together that she may mention something in passing to my mom when they're together…" she says as she looks down at our hands.

Releasing her hand, I place mine under her chin to bring her eyes back to mine.

"Okay" I say simply, turning my attention back to the road.

"Okay?" she asked.

"Okay" I said again.

The rest of the ride went well, the conversation flowing smoothly as Quinn's fears were no longer present. After hearing that I'm okay with her not being ready, she seemed lighter, more free. I liked seeing her like this, I reminded myself to try to always make her feel like this.

As we passed the sign welcoming us back into Lima, I could see her tense a little so I took her hand in mine and squeezed it, trying to reassure her. She looked at me and smiled and I knew these next few days would be okay.

We pulled into my driveway and I put the car in park and turned off the engine as I turned to her, "You ready for this?"

"Well, it's a bit late to turn back now, isn't it San?" she replied with a smile.

There's my girl, I think as a small smile spread across my lips. I kissed her knuckles for a bit more reassurance before we broke contact and exited the car.

* * *

We walked up to the door as my mother opened it with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Mija, I thought you'd never get here!" she exclaimed as she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"And you brought Quinn with you! I didn't know I'd be able to see both of my favorite girls today!" she added as she switched from hugging me to hugging Quinn.

Even though Quinn was nervous about coming here, after my mom embraced her I could see the worry melt away and I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Yeah, Mami, she surprised me by showing up at my apartment and gave me a hand while moving."

"I hadn't seen San in a few weeks and after her last visit, I decided it was time for me to repay the favor and surprise her too" Quinn added with a smile as they pulled away from each other.

"Well I'm glad that you did cariño, it's been far too long since you made a visit." Mami said as we went into the house.

As we made our way to the kitchen to make lunch I stole a glance at Quinn to make sure she was doing okay. Then Mami cast over her shoulder a statement that made Quinn's calm and happy expression change immediately to one of anxiousness and uncertainty.

"Have you told Judy you're back in town? I'm sure she would love a visit from you. She's been talking about how long it's been since she's seen you when we had lunch together a few days ago" Mami said casually.

Quinn's reaction was anything but casual as she tried to scramble with something to say.

"No, I haven't told her I'm back in town yet. I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone when I came home. I'll stop in to surprise her as well before I leave."

I looked at her and gave her a small smile to reassure her that everything would be okay. I wish I could reach out and hold her to give her some comfort but I'm trying to respect her decision to wait.

We talked through lunch, Quinn catching up with Mami and telling her about of all of her times at Yale. I could tell they genuinely missed each other and that made me happy, knowing that two of the most important people in my life got along with such ease.

After unpacking everything for the day, I was exhausted and after we showered we ended up in bed by 9:30. As we lay there, I broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between us.

"You know you're going to have to go see her right?"

I didn't even have to explain who I meant by 'her,' it had been on both of our minds the whole day even if we didn't say anything about it.

"I know, I didn't even think about having to see her after seeing your mom" she said with worry etching its way onto her face.

I reached out and took her hand, brushing my thumb along her knuckles, "You know I'll come with you if you want me to. I don't want you to have to feel like you have to do things alone, Q."

"I know you would," she says with a small smile, "but I feel I need to visit my mom on my own. Also, this way she won't suspect I'm trying to slide anything past her."

In some ways, I wish Q would be as honest with other people as she is with me. It would definitely make starting this relationship easier. But I'm also glad she's only this honest with me, this way I know this is genuine.

The lights are off but the moonlight shining through the window illuminates the room just enough to where I can see her.

I laid there in bed staring into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes of hers that leave me mesmerized. The way Quinn looks at me makes me feel as if she's looking into me rather than at me, reading my every thought.

"What are you thinking?" She asks.

"How sometimes it feels like it's only you who sees me, the real me. You're the only person who's ever really understood me and what I needed without having to ask."

"That's because I've known you forever, San. It's not hard to figure you out if you look close enough."

"Yeah, but you're the only one who's ever taken the time actually try to figure me out."

"But also, if you ever let it slip that I'm actually a good person, I'll have to end you" I added.

She rolled her eyes as I said this, "you may scare a lot of people, but you don't scare me. Not after I've seen your soft side. But good try."

And for once, I'm okay with losing some of my street cred if it means I get to fall asleep with her in my arms every night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've been having a very busy life these past few weeks. I made some changes to the first 4 chapters, some of them only subtle changes but I completely changed chapter 1 and chapter 3. Please check them out and let me know what you think of them. I'm always trying to write better and even though I think they seem better, I may be wrong. But that's what I have you wonderful people for, right? :) I hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

\- Chapter 9 -

 **Santana's POV**

I woke up around 4am and reached out to find Quinn but only felt cold sheets. I opened my eyes and searched the room, only to find it empty of the blonde I was looking for.

Getting up, I know exactly where to go to find her: the place I found her all those years ago when she was scared to tell me about her pregnancy.

I walk downstairs and look out of the sliding glass doors that lead to the back yard and see Quinn's back to me as she gently swings on the old swing set.

I walk up behind her and place my hands on her shoulders as I lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"Hey pretty lady, what are you doing out here?" I ask.

She looks up at me and gives me a small smile, "I couldn't sleep so I came out here to do my thinking to let you sleep."

"What's on your mind, Q?" I ask as I move to the swing next to her and sit facing the house so I can see her face as we talk.

She looks away from me and stares at her hands as if she's searching for the words there.

After what seems like forever, she finally looks up at me and her eyes tell me everything I need to know. I see fear there, but not the kind of fear like when you're scared of spiders or bears. This is a completely different level of fear. This is the kind of fear like when you're scared the entire tilt of your life will be changed, like your world is about to be thrown off of its axis.

"I haven't seen or spoken to my mom since I left for Yale. I told her exactly what I thought of her, and I wasn't gentle about it, and I packed everything up and never looked back. I know she didn't deserve it and I carry that with me because I know it was wrong and completely unfair. I can still see her face as I walked out the door, San. It breaks my heart that I did that to her. How am I supposed to face her now, after all this time?" she says in a small voice.

I can hear the anguish and shame in her voice.

Her mother was an alcoholic who stood by and let her two daughters get emotionally, mentally, and sometimes physically abused by their father and didn't say a thing. Judy deserved to be told she was a terrible human being, but only Quinn would feel bad for telling her the truth. Only my girl would take pity on the one person who could have saved her from her father all those years ago. It still amazes me how someone as good as Quinn was able to come from such a terrible home.

"Quinn, you look at me and you hear me when I tell you this: it will be okay. This will be hard at first, I'm not going to lie to you, but it will get easier. It probably won't be easy for a while, but is this something you want to fix?"

Nodding at my words, she says "I feel I owe her this to fix what I did".

"Okay, number one, you don't owe her anything. I know you feel bad for what you said, but what went on in that house when you were younger wasn't okay and I understand why you were angry and said what you said. Number two, if you want to fix this then you need to at least take the first step and sit down and talk to your mom."

"Did you know she still paid for my college? Even after I broke her heart, she still has stuck to her word and has paid every cent for my education and the apartment I live in. She does all this without me telling her anything and yet, this is how I treat her?" she tells me, the guilt very eminent on her face.

I look at her as she's sitting in the swing, her shoulders bowed from the weight of the life she's been dealt.

"Q, I talk to my mom at least three times a week and you know what she asks me every time on the phone?"

She gives me a simple shake of the head to answer.

"She asks me how you're doing and she wants the truth, not the 'oh she's doing great, Mami!' crap. She genuinely asks. You want to know why she does this?"

This earns me a confused look from the strong blonde.

"She asks me because Judy asks about you. Every day. I may not be fond of what your mother did in high school, but I do know through it all she still loved you. She still loves you and wants to make sure you're okay. You may not have spoken to her in three years, but she never stopped caring and loving you from afar. She doesn't hate you or have anger for you, she's your mother and will love you no matter what you've done or said to her."

This cracks through some of the funk Quinn's in, brightening her face ever so slightly.

"You knew my mother asked about me, but you never came to me and wanted to know why?" She asks, trying to make sense of everything.

"I didn't know what was going on between you two and I knew that if you wanted to talk about it, you would," I say with a shrug, "I learned long ago not to push you and that when you were ready, you'd come to me."

"You're incredible, you know that?" she asks, finally giving me a smile.

I playfully roll my eyes at this, "you're such a cheeseball."

Quinn gives me a small smile again and then her face becomes serious and apprehensive, "do you really think she'd be okay with seeing me?"

"There's only one way to find out." I simply say.

She nods at this, still apprehensive but a little less anxious at my revelation about her mother.

"Alright, Q-ball, as fun as this is at 4am, you need to come inside and get some sleep. You don't need to be seeing your mother for the first time in three years looking like a zombie" I say as I get up from the swing and hold my hand out to her for her to come with me.

She lets out a small chuckle as she rises from her swing and instead of taking my hand, she envelopes me into a huge hug, pulling me away and giving me a long and tender kiss.

"Thank you, San. I don't know what I'd do or where I'd be without you."

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I woke up the next morning to Santana's phone ringing on her bedside stand. She groaned as she heard it but eventually reached over to answer it.

When she read the name of the person calling, her entire body tensed up. This worried me and for some unknown reason, I had a feeling I wouldn't like what was about to transpire either.

She picked up the phone and got out of bed and walked over to the window so I wasn't able to hear who it was on the other end of the phone.

I definitely don't like what's happening.

She was speaking in a hushed tone so I couldn't really tell who she was talking with or even what she was talking about.

The call finally ended and San turned to me apprehensively, "That was Britt. She knows I'm in Lima and she's here for a few days so she wants to meet for lunch."

I know I shouldn't feel insecure about Santana and Brittany meeting for lunch, she is one of her closest friends, but I just can't help it.

Sensing this, Santana quickly comes over to sit next to me on the bed.

"Look, I don't have to go if you're not comfortable with it" she tries to assure me.

Pushing my jealousy aside I say, "No, you should go. You don't need my permission to see your friend."

"Q, are you sure?" she asks, a bit surprised by my rationality.

"Of course, San. I know you and Britt were together but before all of that, you guys were friends. I don't want you to feel like you can't be that again just because she's your ex and you don't want to offend me or something."

I'm surprising myself with how at ease I'm seeming about this, to be honest.

"Okay… while you're at your mom's, I'll go meet Britt?" she says, still a little leery of whether my patience is going to run out at any moment.

"Alright, sounds good. I'm gonna go shower and get ready" I say as I plant a kiss on her cheek and get off of the bed.

When I get in the shower, under the flow of the water I let my mind unravel.

If I weren't nervous enough to see my mother, now I'm nervous for Santana to spend time with Britt. I don't think San would go back to her, especially now, but it doesn't stop me from being scared about it.

She walked away from this great love to be in this new and breakable relationship with me, who wouldn't be insecure.

I don't know if I could handle that kind of rejection. To go back to normal friends with Santana would be unbearable, damn near unimaginable.

I can feel the muscles the water had worked to relax tense again as these thoughts continue to replay in my mind.

Being so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't hear the bathroom door open. I didn't notice someone in the bathroom with me until I felt arms encircle my waist, pulling me against her body.

"Stop worrying, baby. I promise you it will be okay" San softly says with her chin on my shoulder.

I almost melt at her using the term of endearment for the first time. I can feel myself relax in her arms.

"I'm just scared, San. Scared that my mom will hold onto what I said to her and nothing will get better. Scared that if you spend time with Britt you'll realize you want her instead. Scared that this will end before it begins. I don't know if I can go back to how things were if you choose her."

She gently turns me so I'm now facing her so she can look me in the eyes as she speaks.

"Everything with your mother will go fine, I know it will, call it my Mexican third eye or something, but I just have a feeling" she says, making me chuckle a little and lightening the tension a little.

"As for everything with Britt," she begins, "I don't want her. I want you. I wouldn't have asked you to come back to Lima with me if I didn't. This is exactly where I want to be, with no one else."

She finishes, tightening her hold on me, bringing me in for a long hug.

Hearing her say this and seeing the sincerity in her eyes makes me wonder why I was ever worried about her and Britt getting together for lunch.

I don't know what I did to deserve this amazing woman, but I thank everything holy that she's here with me.

We stand there for a few long minutes just holding each other as the water cascades around our bodies, bringing with it a wave of contentment.

We finish the rest of our shower, just enjoying the closeness of each other and we both get ready for the day we both have ahead of us.

* * *

An hour later I'm standing at my mother's front door, worry coursing through every part of my body. As I lift my hand to knock on the front door of my house, it feels as if my arm weighs a ton. This is the house that everyone thought was perfect because no one every bothered to check behind the locked doors. This is the house that I lived in and was belittled day after day. The house I was thrown out of when I needed a home the most.

But that's just what this is: a house. It was never a home. Love makes a house a home and there was never any love while I lived here.

After standing there for what seems like forever, I knocked on the door of my mother's house after being away for 3 years.

I heard footsteps behind the door as she approached the door.

"Maribel, I told you tha–" she said as she opened the door, obviously thinking I was Santana's mom and stopping short when she saw it was me.

Her smile faltered a little bit, her expression changing to shock at seeing me on her doorstep after so long.

"Hi mom" was all I could manage to say.

Taking me by surprise, she pulled me in for a tight hug and I could feel myself melt from relief as she held me for a long moment. She didn't hate me and I could feel the tears begin to prick the back of my eyes with the thought.

When she finally pulled away, I could see the tears forming in her eyes as well as she stepped aside and ushered me in.

"Quinnie, what are you doing here?" she said, using my nickname she had for me when I was younger. It seemed like forever ago.

"I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop in and pay you a visit" I said sheepishly.

"Why are you in Lima?" I regarded me intently, obviously not buying that I was in Ohio just for shits and giggles.

"I helped Santana move home from Louisville for the summer and I wanted to come talk to you."

"What exactly do you want to talk to me about…?" she asked me hesitantly as we sat down at the dining room table, obviously remembering the last time I talked to her and broke her heart.

"I wanted to stop in and say that I'm sorry" this clearly took her by surprise by the look of shock registering on her face, "what I said to you 3 years ago was unfair and I regret saying those horrible things to you. Especially since you have been so kind during all this time, paying for my schooling and my apartment without having spoken a word to you."

When I finished, I looked from my hands to her face not knowing what to expect to see when I met her eyes. They held sadness from the words I had spoken to her so long ago, which broke my heart further knowing how much I had hurt her.

She reached across the table, covering my hand with her own and looked into my eyes, "Oh Quinnie…"

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I want to work to be able to deserve it someday. I want to try and rebuild so much that has been broken by my words all those years ago"

"Do you really think you don't deserve my forgiveness?" she asked, her frown creating creases between her eyebrows as she looked at me.

All I could do was look away, I was so ashamed of the person I was back then and the things I had said to her before I left.

"Lucy, look at me" she waited until I finally lifted my eyes to her own, "I don't ever want you to think you don't deserve my forgiveness. Whether you ask for it or not, you will always have it. Yes, you said some things that hurt to hear but you were right."

My eyes widened in surprise as this, "I was?"

"You told me everything I knew, but was just too stubborn and scared to admit out loud. I wasn't a good mother to you and your sister. I let things happen in this house that I never should have, your father is a terrible man and I should have done something about what he was doing to you girls and myself but I was too much of a coward. I forgive you because I would like your forgiveness, for not being the mother you needed and deserved. You are such an incredible woman and I am so proud of who you've become; most days I don't know how you turned out as good as you did but I know it's because of your own self that you rose instead of digging yourself into a hole."

These are words I've wanted to hear for 3 years. That I'm forgiven. That I'm not a waste of space like my father has made me to believe all of these years. She's proud of me. Hearing all of this has made the tears fall in a steady flow. This is everything I've been needing and searching for, for as long as I can remember.

"Of course I forgive you Mom," my voice thick from the tears, "what happened was a lot of Dad's doing, I understand some of the things you did. He was awful and he had his power over us that we didn't think we could challenge. You did what was necessary and I get that, I don't agree with it all, but I get it."

"I'm so glad you decided to stop by Quinnie, I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too, Mom."

For the first time in what seems like forever, I can feel hope forming around my life.

* * *

I finally get back to Santana's after being at my Mom's house all day. I left around 5:30, not without her trying to persuade me to stay, of course.

I walked in and could tell that no one was home so I walked up to Santana's room only to find her sitting there on her bed, reading a book. I paused a moment to just look at her, a wave of contentment washing over me as I leaned against the door frame, taking her in.

After a moment, she must have felt my presence because she looked over to me standing in the doorway, a soft smile spreading across her face. She put her book down on the bedside table and opened her arms, motioning me to come join her in bed.

I walked over and curled up into her side, resting my head on her shoulder above her heart.

"I thought you were never going to come home. I was just about to send a rescue team over to Judy's to see if you were still alive" She said, breaking the comfortable silence.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this, "we just got caught up in being with each other. 3 years of nothing and seeing her and talking with her, it was incredible. She's everything I needed in high school that I never got."

"But you have her now, right? That's all that mattes from here on out."

She was right, my mom has some ground to make up, and so do I for that matter, but we took the first step and it felt incredible.

"Thank you for convincing me to go, San. I don't know if I could have done it without you."

"Of course you could have done it, Q. You always somehow forget just how incredibly brave you are, I just needed to remind you." She said, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

I love that I get this side of Santana that no one gets. Of course, I love her witty and sarcastic side, but this is by far my favorite side of her. And I'm the one who gets to see it.

"How was lunch with Brittany?" I finally ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"It was good" was all she said.

"Good? That's it?" I ask as I sit up so I can see her face.

"What do you want me to say, Q?"

"Well, I'd like to hear what she wanted to talk to you about, for starters" I said, beginning to feel the frustration building inside of me.

"She wanted to apologize for coming to Yale that one weekend and springing her feelings on me. She was in town that weekend for an interview and she thought she'd try to kill two birds with one stone by being there." She added with a shrug.

"That's it?" I knew there was more, I just had to pry it out.

Santana let out an exasperated sigh, "She told me she still loved me but she's able to let me go. She told me I had this glow about me or some shit, which she took to mean that I'm seeing someone. Which I am but I didn't think you'd be okay with me shouting to the world that you're my girlfriend so I just told her I was. She told me she just wants to be my friend now, save from the lady kisses. You happy now?"

A huge grin spread across my face and Santana looked at me like I grew a third head.

"What the hell are you smiling about, Q?"

"That's the first time you've called me your girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, I guess it is. Is that okay?" she asked, though I'm not sure why she needed to.

"Of course it is, that's what I am after all" I said, leaning in and giving her a long kiss.

She pulled away and immediately my lower lip came out as a pout from the loss of her kiss.

"You know," she began, laying me down as she climbed atop of me, "we do have the whole house to ourselves for, ohh, another hour"

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Well, then we shouldn't waste another minute of precious time, _girlfriend_ " I said with a smirk.

"I like the way that sounds" she said as she brought her lips to mine once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, loves. Very sorry for how long it has been since I last updated but school and life have kept me busy (and stressed). Let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy! xx**

* * *

-Chapter 10-

 **Santana's POV**

Quinn has been here in Lima with me for the past week and it's been such an amazing time. She visited her mom a couple more times and she thinks that things are starting to look up between the two of them. Even though she doesn't have to work for another 2 weeks, she decided she should go back to New Haven so Kate will get off of her back about being gone.

We packed up her things the night before so she wouldn't have to rush around before her flight. I offered to drive her to the airport so she didn't have to take a cab. The further from my house we got, the more I could feel her mood dipping.

She was getting quieter the closer to the airport we got, I couldn't do much but reach over and grab her hand and she turned her head to look at me.

"What's going on in your head, Q?"

"Just how much I'm going to miss you."

I brought her hand to my lips, giving it a light kiss, "I'll miss you too, babe. But you know it won't be too long before I see you, it's only a week."

"I know, I've just gotten so used to being around you and waking up to you every day that it'll be hard to being without you for a week."

I give her a small smile and squeeze her hand for a bit of reassurance, "just think about how in just 7 days time, you'll be spending every moment of 2 days with your amazingly hot girlfriend."

My joke did the job to lighten her mood a bit, earning me an eye roll and a smile from her.

We get to the airport and I walk her inside, my own mood dipping a bit. We arrive to the point where we have to separate and I look down at our entwined fingers.

So much has changed in just a matter of a few weeks. Never did I think that I would be with Quinn again after the disaster of a wedding and I sure as hell did not think she would be my girlfriend. It's amazing and terrifying at the same time.

I finally look into her eyes and they leave me breathless, just like every other time I look into them. I've never seen eyes like hers with the way they are able to hold so much. Her eyes are beautiful, there's no doubt about that, but the best thing about them are the way they are able to convey so much emotion. She looks at me like I'm the only person who matters and I can't believe I went so long without being without her.

"My flight boards in 30 minutes, but I don't want to say goodbye" she says with a slight pout of her lips.

"So, we won't say goodbye."

She smiles at this, "So, I'll see you soon then?"

"I'll see you soon then" I say as I lean in to give her a kiss.

She walks through the metal detectors and once on the other side, she turns to look at me one last time and gives me a smile before she turns to go.

This is going to be the longest week I've ever endured.

 **Quinn's POV**

It's been three days since I've been back in New Haven and San and I have spoken every day since I left. We're supposed to facetime when I get home from shopping with Kate tonight and I can't wait to see her, even if it is through a screen.

I had some errands to run this morning and as I walk back to the apartment, I stop to check if there's any mail. There's an envelope with my name in the scrawl that could only belong to Santana and it brings a smile to my face. I open it right there because I can't wait to read the letter inside.

 _Q,_

 _I know it's weird for me to be writing a letter when I literally could just text it to you but I figured what I wanted to say would mean more if it came to you in my chicken scratch._

 _The day you got on your plane to go back to Yale, I realized just how lucky I had gotten when I showed up at your dorm after finals… and how even luckier I had gotten later that night ;)_

 _Never in a million years did I think this could be possible, that you could be my girlfriend. I mean, half the time you and I spent together after high school we were yelling at each other. The other half of the time, we weren't even speaking. If someone had told me two years ago that I would be counting down the days until I got to see you, I woulda told them they needed to be institutionalized. But now, here I am counting down the hours until I get to see those beautiful eyes of yours._

 _You continuously surprise me with your heart and the grace with which you handle all things in life. I am so proud of you and all of the hard work you have put into becoming who you are today. We have come so far from those two lost little girls in high school, Quinn, and I couldn't be happier to have you by my side._

 _You are the most remarkable woman I have ever met, Lucy Quinn Fabray, and I don't know what I did to deserve to have you but I will work to keep you for as long as you'll have me._

 _I'll see you soon then,_

 _Your sexy ass girlfriend_

I couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading across my face even if I wanted to. No one ever saw this side of Santana and it still makes me feel special that I'm the only one who she allows to see it. Never in a million years did I think she would be this kind, but I've always underestimated her just like everyone else. She is so much more than anyone gives her credit for.

* * *

Kate and I get to the various shops that are our goal for tonight and she keeps looking at me and giving me this knowing expression.

Finally I can't take her staring anymore, "what?"

"You're like glowing. I'm glad you're only having sex with a woman because I'd then think that glow is from you being preggo."

"Oh my God, Kate" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"No, but seriously Quinn, I'm glad to see you so happy. It's been a long time since I've seen you like this" she said with a small smile.

"It's been a while since I've been this happy. It's weird because I never thought it would be Santana who would be the source of it" I said while looking through some clothes.

"What made things change? Like the night that you guys hooked up, what changed for you?"

"Honestly, it got to a point where all I could think was 'why the hell not?' There was nothing stopping me from doing what I wanted. Not my parents, not people from school, nothing."

"Just make sure you're careful, Quinn. You've told me stories about her and I know how easy it is to get caught up in someone like her" she said.

"I know and I am being careful but honestly I think I misjudged her. I still see her so often as the Santana I knew in high school that I forget just how much she has changed."

"Okay, I can respect that. Also, make sure you don't hurt her. I know how scared you get when things get serious with someone, not saying you're at that point yet, but don't run just because you get scared of what could happen."

Kate was right, I needed to take care of myself but also Santana. She's important to me and I need to make sure not to shut myself off from her when I get inside of my own head.

"Thank you, Kate. Now, let's get home so I can facetime my girlfriend" I said with a smile.

"You two are so cute it's gross" she said with an eye roll.

* * *

"So, what did you get for me to see you in while shopping today" she says from my computer screen.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I tease while I change into clothes to sleep in.

"Well, yeah, that's why I asked, Q"

I slide back into my bed in front of the screen, "Hi"

"Hi, pretty girl" she says with a smile.

"How's everything back in Lima?"

"Boring as always. My mom's always on my case about something. I love her but damn, a woman needs some room to breathe. How's Kate?"

"She's doing well. We actually had a talk about you today in which my own friend told me not to hurt"

This earned me a chuckle from her, "already making your friends like me more and I've only met her once… damn I am good" she said with a wink.

"Wow, I forgot how modest you are" I say with an eyeroll.

"I miss you, Q" she tells me earnestly.

This brings a big smile to my face, "I miss you too, San. Two more wake-ups and you'll be here."

"It feels like it's been forever."

"If feels like forever for me too, San"

"So… what are you wearing?" she says with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"San, you can see me, you know what I'm wearing" I say with a laugh.

"Jesus, Fabray, can you just play along for once?" she says with a small chuckle.

"San, you're such a horn dog. It's been 3 days and you'll see me in 2."

Santana bursts out laughing at this, "Horn dog?" laughing, "You just seriously used that?" more laughing, "Who even says that anymore?" even more laughing.

"Apparently, just me, I guess. Am I wrong though?"

"No, you aren't" she says after she catches her breath, "but can you blame me? My girlfriend is hot as hell and I needs to go to o-town."

"You laugh at me for saying horn dog, yet you just said o-town"

"Yes, I did because people actually say that. Seriously, Q, besides that tiny little tank, what else are you wearing?"

She's relentless.

"Who says I'm wearing anything?"

It's a bluff, but it does the trick.

Santana's eyes pop open.

"Fuck, Fabray"

"That's the plan for this weekend, Lopez"

She closes her eyes at this, "baby I can't wait. I just wish I were there right now. I just wanna touch you."

"I wish you could, San."

"I can just imagine taking off your shirt and you being completely bare. No bra. Nothing,"

"God, San. You just need to be here."

"Two more days, baby, we can do two more days."

"I can't wait to see you."

"You either, pretty girl" she says with a small smile.

"I want to keep talking but I have to be up early tomorrow" I say with a pout.

"Okay. So, I'll see you soon then?" she says.

"I'll see you soon then" I say with a smile.

 **Santana's POV**

 _Friday._ It's finally Friday. This feels like it has been the longest week of my life. Thirty more minutes and I'll be able to see Quinn.

This girl has got me traveling all the way to New Haven. I am so whipped.

I didn't give Quinn an exact ETA because I wanted to surprise her, I just kept telling her that I'd get there sometime in the afternoon.

I knocked on her door and the expression on her face quickly turned from one of confusion to one of joy and that made the traveling completely worth it.

I drop my bags and envelope her into a hug as I feel her melt into me. She pulls away and kisses me, one that I think she planned on keeping chaste but I deepened it quickly. I needed her, every inch of her I craved.

She pulled away and locked eyes with her and I knew we were on the same wavelength so I picked up my bags from the hallway and dropped them again as soon as I was in the room and the door was shut. As soon as the door clicked shut her lips were back on mine and hands were everywhere.

When she kisses me on my neck, I feel it everywhere. When she grips my waist, I feel it in every one of my limbs. She has so much of me already under her control and she has no idea.

Her hands are pushing my coat off of my shoulders as I grip the hem of her shirt. I get her shirt off before she can remove my coat and she isn't wearing a bra and I swear to God I almost came just from that.

My eyes are hungrily scanning over her until they come to rest on her face which holds a small smirk.

"Like what you see, San?" I answer with my own smirk, "You said you hoped I'd be braless when you took off my shirt and I'm never one to want to disappoint."

I can't help the moan that escapes my lips as I take my coat and shirt off and begin kissing her with renewed fervor as she guides us to her room.

Once we're in her room, I close the door with my foot because Kate doesn't need to see us again.

She reaches behind me and unsnaps my bra, allowing her hand to run a trail down my back after she does it. I pull it off and mold myself to her, loving the feeling of my skin against hers.

My hands roam around her back, down into her shorts on her ass pulling another moan from me because she isn't wearing underwear either.

"Jesus fucking Christ" I moan into her lips.

Can she get any fucking hotter?

She starts working at the button of my jeans and she slides them down along with my underwear. I divest her of her shorts as I lay her down on the bed.

I kiss my way up her body until I meet her lips and settle my weight on top of her in between her legs. She sucks my bottom lip in between her teeth as my hand travels to her breast. I kiss my way from her jaw, to her neck as I nibble lightly earning me a gasp, to her breast as I take her nipple into my mouth. She arches into me as I lightly graze her hardened peak with my teeth.

I begin to move my hand south as I kiss my way to her other breast. By the way she's panting and writhing beneath me, I know this is no time for teasing so I part her lips with my fingers.

"Jesus, Quinn, you're so fucking wet"

"I've been thinking of you getting here all day, S. I've been soaked since you texted me you were getting here this afternoon" she manages out.

With that comment she sends the throbbing between my legs to new heights.

I circle her clit a few more times before I finally plunge into her causing her to cry out.

I pull out and add another finger, rocking my hips to help thrust deeper.

"You feel so good, baby, keep going" she gets out between breaths.

I begin to quicken my pace, curling my fingers every so often. I'm so absorbed in her that I don't notice her own fingers heading to the apex of my thighs until she pushes inside of me, surprising me.

I let out a low moan because I had been aching for her touch. I can feel her climax approaching as her walls begin to tighten around my fingers and honestly I'm not far behind her.

She places her other hand on my cheek causing me to open my eyes into hers. Her eyebrows were drawn together as she gets closer and closer to falling over the edge.

"Keep your eyes open" I manage to say.

I love the way she looks as she lets go, she looks so free for just a few moments.

She reaches her peak and her entire body stiffens except her hand as she takes me with her.

I collapse on top of her, neither of us moving for a few minutes as we have both lost all ability to think. I finally pull out of her, which prompts her to do so as well, emitting a whimper from me.

She looks at me and brings me in for a tender kiss that I can't help but smile into.

"I don't know what you had planned for this weekend, but I can't wait to do that as much as possible" I say as I roll off to the side of her.

She looks over at me as she says, "that is the only thing I have planned for the weekend."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, this one is a bit shorter than the previous ones because I just wanted to get one out to you before the New Year. I hope you all had good holidays! Enjoy! xx**

* * *

\- Chapter 11-

 **Santana's POV**

After our sexcapades when I got here, we decided to just stay in bed and relax for the day since both of us need it. We're watching some boring documentary on how people think that the pyramids were done by aliens… definitely not my idea.

Quinn has her head laying on my chest and is running her fingers over my arms and for the first time in what seems like forever, I feel completely content with my life. Sure, having a long-distance relationship isn't ideal, especially a relationship that's new, but it's moments like this that make it completely worth it.

Quinn's phone begins to go off from the stand next to her bed so she reaches over to grab it and tells me it's Kate. Why her roommate is calling her instead of just coming in is beyond me, but whatever.

Quinn steps into the bathroom to talk on the phone with Kate for what seems like forever and by the time she's done, the alien people are about to tell me where the stones for the pyramids came from.

She slides back under the covers and lays next to me. I can feel her looking at me, waiting for me to talk to her and ask what Kate wanted.

"Why doesn't your roommate just come in here to talk to you? She knows we're done having sex. I mean, the whole building probably can tell we are because you're actually being quiet" I say with a cocky smirk.

She playfully smacks my arm and lets out a little laugh.

"She wanted to know if we would go out with her tonight…"

"And you said?" I asked.

"That I'd ask you"

"Well, do you want to go out with them tonight?"

"I kind of do… I haven't seen some of the friends that'll be there tonight in forever and I want people to meet you" she said with a bit of hesitation.

"Okay, then we'll go. I'd like to meet your people too, make sure they're not terrible" I said with a wink.

"Okay, but there's something else…" she said, not looking at me in my eye.

"You're scaring me here, Q. Just go ahead and spit it out."

"No one knows that I'm into girls except for Kate"

"And you want to keep it that way" I said, finally understanding where she was going with this.

"I just want to tell them on my own time. I don't want you to think that I'm ashamed of you because that's not it at all. I just don't think they should find out and meet my girlfriend all in one night and overwhelm them, not that you're overwhelming but I mean you overwhelm me –"

I cut her rambling off with a kiss because seriously this could have gone on forever.

"I understand wanting to take your time, Q, I have no problem with it. You tell people in your own time, I'm not going to force you into anything you're not comfortable with" I said, running my thumb across her cheek.

"Thank you, San. I appreciate so much" she said, giving me a small smile.

"I didn't have a choice about when I came out, I'm not going do the same to you. It's unfair and I would never want to put you in that kind of situation."

She smiled and snuggled closer to me, closing her eyes at our closeness.

"What time are we meeting the hooligans?"

"Not until later, much later" she said in a low and husky voice.

"What could we possibly do in the meantime while waiting to see your friends…"

"I have a few ideas" she says as she moves to straddle me.

* * *

I'm awoken from my nap by Kate coming in and slapping both Quinn and I on our asses.

"Alright, you've both been in here long enough, it's time for you to get ready to go out tonight. I won't be seen with the two lesbians who look like they just rolled out of each other's vaginas" Kate says, or should I say yells.

"Kate! Seriously?!" Quinn says as she tries to cover herself.

"Oh, like I haven't seen it before. It's almost 8 and we have to meet everyone at 10! Now get those hot asses out of bed and start getting ready!"

I groan as I cover up my head with the sheets on the bed. Kate tugs them down so they're just resting below my face on my neck. If Kate wants me out of bed, then I'll get out of bed.

I get up and let the sheet fall, revealing my birthday suit in all its glory as I begin my way over to the shower.

"Nice try Santana, but very little makes me uncomfortable" she arrogantly replies.

"Who said I was trying to make you uncomfortable? I'm just doing what you asked" I say too sweetly as I slip behind the door of the bathroom.

I turn on the shower and wait for the water to warm up and hear the bedroom door close, presumably as Kate leaves.

I turn around just as Quinn enters the bathroom, "I figured we could save some time by showering together."

"I like the way your mind works, blondie. I'm always down for a hot shower" I say.

We both get into the shower and I back her up so she's under the spray of the water. I can't help myself as I watch the water cascade down her body and admire just how beautiful she is.

I'm never this mushy… what is this woman doing to me.

She opens her eyes and smiles at me, seemingly knowing what I'm thinking. I kiss her gently and pull back, running my hands over her arms.

I allow myself to look at her body, truly look and not just to see it but to know it. My eyes fall to her lips, then her neck, then her collarbone, then to the swell of her breasts, and they stop at the scar just under them on her ribcage that I've never noticed before. She follows my gaze and sees what has captured my attention.

"Three years last March" she says quietly.

"I can't believe I almost lost you."

"You have me now"

"And I'm never letting you go" I say as I look into her eyes.

I lean in for a kiss that's soft, yet powerful. I've had sex with people, but this is the most intimate moment I've ever shared with someone. The kiss doesn't escalate from there, we just allow ourselves to shower together and enjoy being this close physically and emotionally.

We finish getting ready with small talk here and there and the wave of contentment washes over me again. I never knew someone could make me feel this safe until now, but now that I feel this, I don't ever want to be without it or her.

Quinn went into the bathroom to get dressed and finish putting her makeup on as I went out to the kitchen to grab some water before we left. Kate was out there so I figured I'd ask her about the people who were going to be there tonight.

"Hey, so who's all going to be there tonight?" I asked Kate.

"There'll be about 6 or 7 people there tonight. They're all people we used to know from various classes we met in. You'll like most of them" she said with a laugh.

"Most of them?" I questioned.

"Yeah, one of the guys, Zach, has always had a thing for Quinn and has always been weird about people she's dated."

"Well, Quinn doesn't want to tell them tonight about her and I so that won't be an issue" I said a little more shortly than I intended.

"And you're not okay with that?" she said as she took a seat on a stool at the bar.

"No, no I'm completely fine with her not wanting to tell people. I completely understand and she needs to tell people at her own pace. Now that I know Zach will be annoying all night, I'm not looking forward to not being able to tell him to shove it."

"Why can't you still tell him to shove it? I mean, you are still Quinn's best friend, so you can tell him off" she says with a mischievous grin.

"I have a feeling you don't like Zach either"

"Zach has been annoying and fawning all over Quinn since the day we met. She's just too nice to tell him how much it bugs her" she says with an eyeroll.

"Well, if there is anything I'm known for, it's not being nice"

Quinn walks out, finally ready, "What are you not nice about?"

I turn to look at her and my heart stops right there. She's wearing a tight dark green dress that I've never seen her in before. I'd wait for her forever if I got to see her like this. I must have been staring because Kate laughs beside me.

"Close your mouth, Santana. You don't want to catch a fly" she says with a smirk.

With her looking like that and not being able to touch her, I'm in for one long night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, thank you all for your patience and understanding for this chapter being a bit later than I had expected. Things happen in life that are beyond our control but c'est la vie, we must press on. I got this up as fast as I could, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again, x**

* * *

-Chapter 12-

 **Santana's POV**

We arrive to the club we're meeting all of Quinn and Kate's friends and honestly it looks like something out of a movie. The bright neon sign signaling that this was 'The Six' and the bouncers guarding the velvet ropes outside of the club have me feeling as if I'm stepping into Carrie Bradshaw's version of a night out. The bouncers and long line of people outside the door also have me wondering if we'll even get into the club in order to meet these people before the night ends.

Kate and Quinn seem to be unconcerned with the line as they walk right up to the imposing looking hunk of beef standing at the entrance.

"Monroe" is all Kate says to the big oaf before he looks on his list and unlatches the rope to allow us in without a word.

I shoot a curious look at Quinn, who's still surprisingly holding my hand, looking for an explanation to our royal treatment.

"We did a guy a favor once and now we get into every club in the city" she says like this is no big deal.

"Like a sexual favor?"

"God, no!" she says as she shoots me a glare. "We just helped him out of a tight situation with a couple of rude people and now he feels the need to repay us with unadulterated access to night clubs and free booze."

"Must have been some tight situation" I say.

She just rolls her eyes and starts looking through the crowd for her friends. As she does this, she lets go of my hand, which I expected but it still leaves me a little disappointed.

We walk up to the table with all of their friends and before anyone even says names, I know exactly who Zach is. He's a tall, muscular, ginger haired man and he looks at Quinn like she's the second coming of Christ.

He already annoys me.

We get to the table and introductions are made, but I forget all of the names as soon as they're said. I've never been good at names, what can I say.

"Everyone, this is my best friend from back home, Santana. We went to high school together" Quinn says when it comes time for my introduction to be made.

"We've known each other for a while, so you know I've got the best dirt on her" I say, which makes everyone around the circle laugh.

Zach is the first to speak and his voice is just as annoying and nasally as it seems it would be.

"So, you could dish us anything we'd want to find out on little Quinnie here, huh?" he asks with a laugh.

"I could tell you things that would shock you five ways to Sunday."

"Well, it's a good thing San knows how to keep quiet, so I won't have to worry about everyone figuring out my dirty secrets" Quinn says, a bit of nerves creeping into her voice.

"Oh, don't fret, Q, your big secrets are safe with me"

"So, the small ones are still up for grabs?" Zach asks a little too hopefully.

"Wow, I think that's enough talk about my secrets! Who's ready for more shots?" Quinn says, changing the subject.

"Now we're talking!" Kate chimes in.

We get a round of tequila shots and when those are gone, we get another. And another. And another.

I stopped after 3 rounds, but everyone else is about 6 shots in at this point. They were all feeling pretty good, so they decided to test their skills on the dance floor. This should be interesting.

I hung back at the table to watch them all make fools of themselves. I guess Zach had the same idea. Great.

I was admiring Quinn's fine ass in her dress, thinking about what it'll be like to peel it from her body later tonight when Zach pulled me from my daydream.

"Taking it easy tonight, huh?" he asked, referencing me not having as much to drink as the rest of them.

"Yeah, just don't feel like having a terrible hangover tomorrow. Plus, Quinn will most likely be the walking death tomorrow if she keeps drinking and I don't want to deal with her whining while I'm trying to take care of her along with me feeling awful."

"Wow, you're a good friend. My friends wouldn't have cared about taking care of me the next day after a big night out."

"Yeah, well I've known her for forever and it's the least I could do after all the years of me bugging her." I say.

"Quinn and I haven't been friends for that long but I'd do just about anything for her too" he said.

This made me want to roll my eyes, but I held it because I knew the consequences I'd have from Quinn when she found out.

"How did you and Quinn end up being friends?" I asked.

"We met in an abnormal psychology class that we had to take for a university requirement. One day she seemed to be having a rough day so I suggested we go out and grab drinks that week and the rest, as they say, is history."

"Sounds more like a date you asked her on than just a drink between friends, if you ask me."

"Yeah, there was a moment where I thought something could happen but Quinn's never been ready for that kind of thing. Not with me, at least" he replied.

"That's rough to be around, huh?"

"Yeah, it is but if she's happy that's all that matters, right?"

Maybe I was wrong… he seems like a decent guy. What the hell is going on? Quinn's making me soft.

"Since you're her best friend, what should I do? Make it known to her how I feel or do you think that wouldn't go over well?" he asked sheepishly.

"I would hold off on that if you want to keep her in your life in some way. She's recently reconnected with someone from home and she's happy with them so it wouldn't be received well."

Why am I giving him actual advice right now? Quinn has made me soft, good God.

"Oh"

"Yeah, sorry Zach" I said because what else do you say to someone you just shut down by proxy?

"Well I mean Lima is like another world away from here, right? So, I could try something if ya get what I'm saying" he says, nudging me a bit, trying to be playful.

Oh _hell_ no.

"Alright, listen here Fire Crotch, I know you're not as dumb as you look because you go to Yale and Quinn hangs around you so some of her brilliance has to rub off. Weren't you just talking about how 'her being happy is all that matters?' I'm going to give you a second chance here to take back what you said and not mess things up for Quinn. She's finally happy and you don't need to screw that all up for her. Comprende?"

"Okay, yeah, I won't. Sorry" he says, a little affronted.

"That's what I thought. If I hear a whisper about you trying to swoop in a screw things up for her, I won't hesitate to make a special visit just to kick your ass."

"I get it, I won't do anything. Honest."

We stood there in silence for a minute, which I'm sure was awkward for him but I was basking in the glow of me being able to rip him apart.

"So, are you in school still or are you out in the world being a real life adult?" he asks, breaking the silence.

He sure is a chatty Kathy.

"I'm actually almost done. I'll be graduating a semester early and since all of the classes I need to finish my degree are easy and available online, I'm doing them during the summer."

"Well, this is news to me! I didn't know you were taking classes during the summer semester, San" Quinn says as she walks up from somewhere behind us.

"It just hasn't come up in conversation lately. But yeah, I'll be all done by the end of August and be able to start my life and finally be done with Louisville."

"How did you manage to get this to happen?" Quinn asked.

"I took a few extra classes over the years and did summer classes that put me ahead last year" I say with a shrug.

"I'm so proud of you, San" Quinn said, her voice softening.

I looked at her and smiled. I couldn't look away because she has captivated me, yet again. The rest of the club seemed to melt away.

"Alright, well I think it's time for us to go" Kate said, breaking us from our trance.

I looked at her and silently thanked her. I don't need to inadvertently out Quinn to her friends and then have that blow up in my face.

"Yeah it's time for me to get these two drunkies back home" I said.

We said our goodbyes to the whole motley crew.

I can't tell you how happy I was to get away from Zach. That guy just makes me want to start storing razor blades in my hair again in case I need one around him.

We got back to Quinn and Kate's apartment around 2 am and even though it was this late, I needed to shower again to get the smell and grossness of the club off of me.

***** **About 30 minutes previously at the club** *****

 **Quinn's POV**

"What do you think they're talking about over there?" Kate asks from our position at the bar, gesturing over to Santana and Zach talking.

"Who only knows. I'm surprised she's even giving him the time of day and not ripping him to shreds" I say with a chuckle.

"I know, they even look to be getting along. Like, they look as if they're having a serious conversation."

We watch on for a bit longer and watch them just talking when all of a sudden Zach must have said something wrong because Santana's bitch face is firmly in place.

"Uh oh, looks like Zach has poked the bear" Kate said with a bit of a smug grin on her face.

"She isn't yelling yet so maybe it isn't as bad as we think?" I say a bit unsure.

Whatever it is that happened is over because now they're just standing by each other without words being exchanged between them. Zach looks like a child who got scolded and had his candy taken away and Santana looks like she's the one who took said candy away.

"I better go save him before she fully destroys him for whatever he said" I say.

I begin to approach them slowly so they won't think I hurried over here and was watching them, even though I was.

"I'm actually almost done. I'll be graduating a semester early and since all of the classes I need to finish my degree are easy and available online, I'm doing them during the summer" I hear her say as I walk up.

"Well, this is news to me! I didn't know you were taking classes during the summer semester, San" I interject as I become nearer to them.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

I came out of the shower to see Quinn already snuggled up in her bed under the covers. I'm mildly disappointed I didn't get to peel her body out of the dress she was wearing, but there'll be more opportunities in the future, I'm sure.

I silently get dressed and slip into bed and immediately Quinn backs up into my arms and it brings a smile to my face. I missed being able to just touch her for the past few hours.

I thought she was asleep but as she starts to move and turn to face me, I realize I'm very incorrect. She looks at me and I can see her face due to the light coming in through the shades from the lamps on the street.

"Hi" she says.

"Hi there" I say as I lean in to kiss her.

"Did you have a good night with your friends?" I ask once we pull away.

"I did. It's been a while since I've seen them all."

"Good, I'm glad you did."

"You and Zach seemed to be having a pretty intense talk" she says.

I knew this was coming.

"Yeah, he just said some things that rubbed me the wrong way" I said.

"Like what?" Quinn pressed.

I sighed, I didn't want to rat the kid out but I also wasn't going to lie to Quinn for him.

"He asked if you were seeing someone and when I said it was someone you reconnected with from home he acted like that didn't matter and the door was still open. I just had to remind him that you seemed happy and he shouldn't try to be selfish and mess that up" I said.

I was met with a silence after I finished my explanation that had me becoming a bit nervous that I had gone too far. I was just about to ask if I had when Quinn spoke.

"I am" she said.

"You are what?" I asked, confused.

"I am happy, San. I'm glad you told him to back off even if you couldn't tell him who it was that I was dating." She gave me a smile.

"Also, thank you for understanding and not telling them about us" she added.

"Q, like I told you before, you don't have to thank me for this. I understand wanting to tell people on your own time and I'm not going to force you to tell people before you're ready."

"I know, but I feel bad that you also have to hide part of your life because of me" she said, not looking me in the eye.

I tipped her head up by her chin so she'd look me in the eyes as I spoke.

"Would you have sex with someone before you were ready just because they wanted it?" I asked.

"No…" she said, confusion playing over her face at the change in direction of the conversation.

"Exactly. You wouldn't give someone something so incredibly personal just because they wanted it if you weren't ready to. It's the same principle with coming out to people. You aren't ready and I won't expect you to tell anyone just because I want to tell people to back off when they're getting a bit too friendly because you're mine" I say.

The smile reappears on her face and I know I'm starting to get through to her.

"You're incredible" she says softly as she reaches up to caress my cheek.

"So I've been told" I say.

"And such a smartass" she says with a laugh.

"You love my ass and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah don't let it go to your head. It doesn't need to be any bigger than it already is" she says.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all, my apologies for being away for so long, it was a rough semester at university. But, I have not given up on you all just as I hope you have not given up on me. This is a fairly short chapter, but I wanted to get it out into the world before I continue on. Also, I'm thinking of doing a slight time jump of around 4 to 5 years in the next few chapters. Thoughts? Leave a review for me and, as always, enjoy loves x**

* * *

-Chapter 13-

 **Santana's POV**

I open my eyes and it's still dark and I don't know if I've slept until the next night or if my body just hates me and is content with no sleep. I check my phone and it says 4:45 am. It's not even 5 am and my body is awake for the day. Great.

I look over and Quinn's still asleep. She's completely passed out and I am so envious of her. I get up and throw on some sweat pants and one of Quinn's Yale hoodies and wander out into the living room. Everything is dark so I turn on a little lamp in the corner. In the light I notice the fire escape outside the window that I hadn't before.

I go out onto it and climb two floors to the roof and sit down on the side the sunrise will be visible. Being this high up above the city when it's this peaceful almost forces you to think. That's the thing I've been avoiding doing, to be honest.

In just a few short weeks I'll be done with classes and thrust out into the world. Over the three and a half years I've been chasing this dream, the thought that I could have done all of this for naught worries me more and more. Production is a hard field to break into and I'm worried I won't find a job.

And then there's Quinn.

Quinn. We've only been together for a little over a month but I've begun to fall for her harder than I thought possible, especially this early. I never let myself get close to anyone. But she isn't just anyone, she's my best friend.

What happens if she wakes up one day and realizes this isn't really her and she ends things? What if she never wants to come out to her family or even her friends? I know I told her I wouldn't pressure her, and I won't, but I also am not keen on being someone's dirty little secret. I don't want to hide again after it's taken so long for me to get to a place where I actually like this part of me.

I'm looking for the answers to all of my questions in the brightening sky, hoping the upcoming sunrise will bring new answers with the new day.

I sigh as I look down at my hands in my lap, I hope to find the answers there too. But no such luck.

"For how open it is up here, the air seems kind of thick with whatever you're thinking about" Quinn says, breaking the silence and causing me to look at her.

I don't know how long she's been standing there as wrapped up in her blanket just as I was in my own thoughts. Even in the faint light she's the most beautiful site my eyes have ever seen. Her hair is slightly mussed, her face is completely devoid of makeup and still tired from the lack of sleep, yet she still takes my breath away.

She wraps the blanket tighter around herself, uncertain of whether to join me. I open my arms as a signal for her to, "watch the sunrise with me?"

She walks over and settles next to me, wrapping the blanket around me as well in the process.

"I woke up and you weren't there" she says as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so I left in order not to wake you. Clearly it didn't work."

"We've gotta stop doing that, you know. Leaving for the benefit of the other. It never works" she says.

I let out a small laugh, only realizing how forced it was after the silence settled around us.

The sun starts to poke above the horizon, beginning this day with as much uncertainty as the previous one had ended.

I'm looking at the horizon, but I can feel Quinn's eyes on me. I know they are searching my face for something and I'm scared of what they will find. I finally look over at her and we just stare at each other for what seems like forever.

"I'm scared" she whispers.

"I know. I am too."

She looks away from me, out over the city. "Yeah, but you're scared of the height while I'm scared of what awaits me if I were to fall."

I know she's talking about more than the height of the building we sit on, but she's wrong. I've never been so scared of what would happen if I were to fall; whether she'd catch me or not.

* * *

We went back to bed after the sun rose, the cool morning air making us both want to be buried beneath a mound of blankets. We got under the blankets on Quinn's bed and she scooted closer, facing me so our heads were almost on the same pillow. The sun was coming through the shades just enough now and hitting her eyes, showcasing the hazel in them that I love so much. We laid there in silence for what seemed like forever, the air thick with the words we could not speak.

My heart was soaring and aching at the same time for the girl laying next to me. Soaring because this beautiful human is mine and aching because of the fear I felt over the uncertainty of our relationship. If this doesn't work out, I'll be losing yet another friend because I allowed my feelings to get in the way of things.

I can see the fear creeping into her eyes and onto her face. Instead of talking to her, like I know I should, I lean forward and place a gentle kiss on her lips. This kiss warms me completely, body and soul, and I know that, for now at least, we'll be okay.

When I pull away, Quinn slides closer to me and places her head in the crook of my neck. She lays there as I just hold her, needing her close as much as she needs me close. After a while I hear her breath even out and I know she's fallen asleep, still needing to recover from our late night. I close my eyes and will myself to succumb to sleep that I know I so desperately need.

* * *

Sunday rolls around after spending Saturday just laying around Quinn's apartment, another weekend gone too fast. I'm finishing packing, putting one of Quinn's Yale sweatshirts in my suitcase.

"Hey, you know I'm going to need that back right?" Quinn says as she leans on her doorframe with a smile.

"All part of my master plan, blondie," I say as I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her hips, "take something you'll need so you come to see me to get it back."

"Like I need a reason to come see you" she says with an eyeroll.

I give her a peck on the lips and go back to packing my things. She's still lingering in the doorway and I can feel that she has something bothering her.

"We're okay, aren't we, San?" she asks in her small voice.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't we be?" I ask, frowning.

"I don't know, I just feel like there is something weird between us since yesterday morning on the roof."

I stop packing and look at her, "I promise you that I'm still crazy, head over heels for you, Q. Yesterday morning I was just be being all brooding and weird because of things that twat waffle said the other night. It's absolutely nothing you should be worried about."

"What did he have you worried about? That I'd cheat on you with him?" she asks.

"No, that isn't what I meant at all! Baby, honestly, it isn't anything to fret about. He's a tool and it just makes me realize what you have to deal with from guys on a daily basis."

She seems to accept this as she finally makes her way into her room over to me, enfolding me in her arms.

"Good because I didn't want it to be like this before you left with it being so long until I'll be seeing you again." She says with a slight pout.

"I know, I'm not looking forward to not seeing you for another 3 weeks," I say.

We both can't find the time or the extra money to see each other in two weeks so we have to wait another 3, possibly 4, weeks.

I finish packing just in time as I get notified that my cab is here. Quinn hears it too and her face falls ever so slightly.

I gather up my things and walk over to the door and turn around to face Quinn. As soon as I turn, she brings me into a bone crushing hug.

"Why are you acting like you're never going to see me again?" I say to her.

"Because it feels like I'm not going to see you forever. I'm going to miss you so much" She replies.

"I know, it's going to be a while but we can do this. 3 weeks will be gone before you know it."

"Okay" She says.

"Okay. So I'll see you soon then?" I say as I gather my stuff.

"I'll see you soon then" she says and kisses me.

I get down to the cab and put my suitcase in the trunk and get in. I tell the driver to take me to the airport and we pull away into traffic. The further we get from Quinn's, the more it feels like I'm leaving my home. That's what she has become now, the home of my heart.


End file.
